Avoue lui
by Muse76
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, quinze ans, rentre au lycée. L'inquiétude d'un nouvel environnement est au rendez-vous, d'autant plus que notre petit blond ne connaît personnes. Cependant, dès le premier jour de cours, ce dernier remarque Sasuke Uchiwa, la vedette de sa classe. Nouveau départ, nouveaux amis, nouvelle romance...?
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Pourquoi un mercredi ?**

Point De Vue de Naruto

Et voilà ! J'en étais sûr, j'arrive pas a dormir ! En même temps après ce qui m'attend demain, c'est un peu normal, non ? La rentrée au lycée... Wouah ! Quand t'es au collège t'arrêtes pas de te dire : "Vivement le lycée ! Marre de ce collège pourri !" Et pourtant, quand tu te rends compte de ce que c'est, tu le regrettes ton bon vieux collège. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi, tout seul ? J'suis sûr que la plupart des personnes se connaîtront déjà. Et du coup, y'a de grandes chances que j'me retrouve sans amis... Youhou... Je vais quand même pas aller m'incruster l'air de rien : «Hey salut ! Je m'appelle Naruto et vous ?» Oh non, IMPOSSIBLE que je fasse une chose pareille ! Et puis, de toute façon, je suis habitué à ce genre de comportement, personne n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à moi, c'est pas nouveau. Enfin, personne mis à part Saï. Sauf que demain, Saï ne sera pas là... Je me retourne dans mon lit et regarde l'heure sur mon réveil : 23h54. Roh, et moi qui voulais m'endormir tôt pour être en forme demain c'est carrément foiré... Je me mets sur le dos et commence a fixer mon plafond. Je repense sans cesse au lendemain. Tous ça tourbillonne dans ma tête. Mais malgré tout, mes paupières commencent à se faire lourdes . Mes pensées se brouillent, et je tombe endormi, mes rêves peuplés de personnes se moquant de moi, une fois de plus…

Mon réveil sonne : 06h45. Je bondis hors de mon lit. Il ne faut surtout pas que je sois en retard le premier jour ! Toujours en pyjama, Je descends les escaliers et me rends à la cuisine, humant une bonne odeur de café.

- Bonjour Naruto ! Bien dormi ?

- Salut p'pa.

Mon père était tranquillement assis à table et lisait le journal en buvant son café. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre faisait briller ses cheveux blonds et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Il me ressemble beaucoup. Nous vivons seuls tous les deux, ma mère étant décédée quand j'étais jeune. Mon père ne m'a jamais raconté vraiment dans les détails ce qui c'était passé. Je n'ai jamais osé le lui demander, sachant pertinemment que le sujet lui est très douloureux. Chassant de mon esprit ce mystère, je m'assois à mon tour et commence à manger, sans enthousiasme, mes Chocapic. Après avoir tout englouti, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je prends les vêtements que j'avais soigneusement préparés la veille, et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide et m'habille en vitesse. Ensuite je me regarde dans la glace. J'étais toujours le même : D'assez petite taille, ma peau plutôt mate, mes cheveux couleur soleil, mes yeux bleus océans et trois fines marques sur chaque joues. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Sûrement des marques de naissance... Je passe un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux encore mouillés et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir : "Mouais, pas génial..." Mais de toute façon je ne pouvais rien y changer. Je prends mon sac et dévale les escaliers. Je balance un rapide : "A c'soir p'pa !" avant de claquer la porte. Je cours jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus pour être sûr de ne pas le rater. Je m'assois donc sur le banc et patiente. Après une courte attente, le bus arrive. Je me relève d'un bond et le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ma hauteur et rentre à l'intérieur. Il est bondé. J'ai à peine eu la place de me glisser entre les différents passagers pour composter mon ticket. Après avoir trouvé une place où je ne suis pas trop a l'étroit, je m'amuse à dévisager les passagers. Il y a beaucoup de lycéens. Certains avec leur I-pod, complètements détendus, d'autres, qui comme moi, lancent des regards inquiets un peu partout. Oh, mais ça me fais penser que j'ai aussi emporté mon I-pod ! Écouter de la musique m'aide à me détendre. Je sors donc mon lecteur de mon sac et zape sur les différentes musiques jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur _Les Filles Adorent_ de PZK. C'est Saï qui me l'a mise quand je l'ai vu pendant les vacances. Il sait très bien que je ne la supporte pas, mais son envie de m'emmerder avait du être irrésistible, une fois de plus. Cependant, aujourd'hui cette chanson me rappelle des souvenirs et je me résous donc à l'écouter. Me laissant tout de même porter par le rythme entraînant, je pars dans mes pensées. Et une question me vient à l'esprit : "Pourquoi la rentrée se passe-elle un mercredi ? Non mais c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi pas un lundi ? C'est plus logique quand même. C'est le début de la semaine quoi... Ah, les adultes ne pensent pas comme nous, ça c'est certain !" J'étais tellement parti dans mes pensées que j'ai presque failli rater l'arrêt où je devais descendre. C'est quand j'ai vu tous les lycéens bouger que j'ai enfin émergé. Je me précipite donc vers les portes et réussi à sortir juste avant qu'elles ne se referment. Tous les lycéens continuent leur chemin. Je suis un peu perdu, je décide donc de les suivre pour être sûr de ne pas me perdre. Je me mêle à la foule, l'air de rien. Certains parlent entre eux, d'autres, comme moi, restent seuls à regarder un peu partout. La bande tourne à gauche au bout de la rue et je les suis, impatient de savoir où se situe le lycée. Mais à peine ai-je relevé la tête que je me trouve devant un énorme bâtiment . les grilles ouvertes surmontées d'un écriteau où est écrit en lettres d'or : «Lycée Hamezaki».


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Brun ténébreux et Naruto nerveux !**

Point De Vue de Naruto

Des centaines et des centaines d'élèves se pressent pour rentrer dans la cour. C'est vraiment très impressionnant ! Moi qui était dans un petit collège de 450 élèves à tout casser c'est un changement radical ! Je reste là quelques instants à observer toute cette agitation. Puis, cette fois bien décidé à bouger, je rentre dans l'enceinte du lycée. Les bâtiments sont vraiment immenses ! Et en plus il y en a plusieurs ! Dans mon ancien collège, il n'y avait qu'un seul bâtiment et on devait s'en contenter. Je reporte mon attention sur les lycéens qui m'entourent. Une foule énorme se presse autour d'un grand panneau. Sûrement l'affichage des classes. Je m'approche à petits pas furtifs en espérant ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir le tableau d'affichage. J'essaye de me faufiler à travers toutes ces personnes mais la foule est trop dense. Je me résous donc à attendre que ceux qui ont vu leur classe s'en aillent et laissent la place libre. Au bout de cinq minutes j'arrive enfin à apercevoir le panneau. Je monte sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir distinguer les fiches, mais ma petite taille ne joue pas en ma faveur. Heureusement, les quelques personnes qui restaient encore devant moi se décident enfin à bouger ce qui me facilite beaucoup la tâche. Je peux enfin voir distinctement les fiches. Je commence à lire les noms. Alors... Pas en Seconde 1, ni en Seconde 2... Ah voilà ! Seconde 3 ! Et... Salle 215. Ok, bon ba il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la salle ! Oulàlà, ça va pas être une mince affaire ça ! Bon allez ! Je m'extrais difficilement de la foule qui est toujours aussi compacte. Ouf ! On respire mieux ici ! Je me dirige vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Ah il y a des indications ! Sauvé ! Alors alors, salle 200 à 250 deuxième bâtiment deuxième étage. Je traverse le hall du bâtiment principal et je me retrouve dans une cour plus petite menant à un autre édifice, certainement le deuxième, ou du moins je l'espérais. Je me mêle à la foule qui traverse cette petite cour. Et rentre dans l'autre bâtiment. J'emprunte les escaliers, compressé par la foule. Je traverse le couloir. 210, 211, 212, 213, 214... Ah 215 ! Je m'arrête quelques instants, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Enfin décidé, je fais un pas vers l'entrée, puis un deuxième et... PAF ! Un autre lycéen venait de me foncer dedans, m'entraînant dans sa chute :

- Oh, s'cuse !

- Pas grave .

Il se relève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me remettre sur mes jambes.

- Merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi !

Et m'adresse un bref sourire et disparaît parmi les centaines d'élèves. Je n'ai même pas vu son visage, j'étais trop occupé à me frotter le derrière de la tête, sur laquelle je m'étais pris un coup. Bon ! Si j'veux pas être en retard, 'faut que j'me bouge de là ! Allez zou ! Je défroisse rapidement mes vêtements, prends une grosse inspiration et rentre, cette fois pour de bon !

Quelques élèves sont déjà installés à leur table. Je me dirige vers une table libre au fond de la classe, lorsque je le remarque.

Une silhouette fine et élancée, une peau aussi blanche que de la craie, un visage fins avec une petite bouche rose, un nez droit et des yeux aussi noirs que deux océans d'encre de chine . D'ailleurs l'une de ces orbes onyx est cachée par une mèche de cheveux noire ébène.

De plus, ses vêtement mettent en valeur son corps joliment sculpté. Il porte tee-shirt blanc simple surmonté d'une veste en cuir noir. Un jean noir également et de converses basses blanches d'où on peut lire sur l'étiquette qui dépasse : All Star.

Je suis complètement tétanisé. Comment autant de beauté peut être possible ? C'en devient presque irréel. N'importe quel garçon se postant à côté de lui en viendrait à douter de sa propre beauté ! Et encore, je n'ai pas encore parlé de son charme ! C'est époustouflant ! Un seul battement de cil et la classe au complet est à ses pieds. Et d'ailleurs, déjà tout un fan club de filles hystériques est déjà posté autour de lui. Cependant, lui fixe le mur droit devant lui et ne leur accorde aucune attention.

- Hey Sasuke ! Comment tu me trouves aujourd'hui ?

- Tss ... Moche évidemment ! Et pour info' : Sasuke est à moi !

- Tu rêves, cocotte !

- Cocotte ?

- Ouais cocotte ! Allez, Sasuke dis-lui que c'est moi que tu préfères !

- Pff ! Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est moi qu'il préfère ! ça crève les yeux !

Malgré tous ces bavardages, le brun reste impassible . C'est assez... Étonnant. Mais tout d'un coup, il tourne la tête dans ma direction. Nos regards se croisent avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux très rapidement. Je suis complètement chamboulé. Quel charme ! Je n'en reviens pas. Je vacille quelques instants sur place avant de revenir peu à peu à la surface, et d'ailleurs je me rends enfin compte que je m'étais arrêté pour mieux le détailler. Je m'empresse donc gagner la table que j'avais remarqué tout à l'heure au pas de charge. Je sors mes affaires de mon sac et plonge dans mes pensées. Sasuke, hein... Je n'ose tout de même pas le regarder une nouvelle fois, de peur qu'il s'en aperçoive. De plus son «fan club» a l'air assez féroce et je ne tiens pas à m'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour. Je regarde donc par la fenêtre pour m'occuper l'esprit. Il fait super beau ! Forcément, vu que c'est la rentrée... Il fait un temps de merde tout l'été mais la rentrée, elle, est privilégiée, comme d'habitude... J'observe le ciel bleu, les nuages d'un blanc paisible et...

- Excuse-moi ?

Je tourne la tête et je m'aperçois qu'une jeune fille me regarde en souriant timidement. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombent jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux sont étonnamment clairs ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui avait de pareils yeux ! En fait, ils sont magnifiques ! On pourrait tout à fait croire qu'elle est aveugle, mais le regard qu'elle me lance en cet instant, m'en détrompe rapidement. Je sors donc de ma contemplation, et m'empresse de répondre :

- Oui ?

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Wahou ! J'rêve ou elle vient de me demander si elle pouvais rester à côté de moi là ? Pas question de rater une occasion comme celle-là ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un vient vers moi !

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Merci ! Je m'appelle Hinata et toi ?

- Euh ... Naruto.

- Naruto ? C'est peu commun comme prénom ! Dit-elle, en rigolant.

- Hm... Je sais.

Et voilà j'en étais sûr ! En fait elle vient pour se foutre de moi, comme d'habitude ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les gens à m'en vouloir comme ça ? Cependant, Hinata a du le voir sur mon visage :

- Hey mais stresses pas ! C'était pas méchant !

Je suis complètement déstabilisé . Il y a un instant j'étais persuadé qu'elle venait pour se foutre de moi et j'étais résolu à lui dire d'aller se moquer de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en une phrase, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Avant, les gens se moquaient de moi pour X raison et moi je partais en pleurant m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Heureusement, Saï était là ! A chaque fois il me défendait ! La vie me paraissait moins sombre grâce à lui. Je repensais à tout ça, rêveur. Puis, revenant à la réalité, je m'aperçois qu' Hinata me fixe toujours. Je rougis à cet effet . Pour cacher ma gêne je réponds :

- Ah ... Euh ... Oui, je sais t'inquiète pas !

- Ah ... Bah désolée, à voir ton visage on aurait cru que je t'avais fait de la peine .

- Non non t'inquiète !

- Bon, ba ok si tu le dis.

Elle me fit un sourire. Un sourire chaleureux, qui me donne envie d'exploser de joie. Puis elle reprend la parole :

- T'es du coin ?

- Ouep', mais j'ai 20 minutes de bus pour venir.

- Ah ouais quand même ! Comment...

Hinata s'interrompit. Un professeur venait de surgir dans la classe. Il posa son cartable sur le bureau et lança d'un ton las :

- Bonjour.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Pas les maths !**

Point De Vue de Naruto

Le silence s'installe dans la salle. Tous les élèves fixent le nouvel arrivant. Moi, je scrute son visage. Ses cheveux sont mal coiffés et blancs, ce qui est assez étonnant vu qu'il ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir plus de trente ans. Ses petits yeux noirs sont a moitié cachés par ses paupières tombantes. Et il donne l'air d'être profondément ennuyé. Eh ba dis donc... Dis-le si on t'emmerde ! Moi j'me casse tout de suite...

- Je suis M. Hatake, professeur de mathématiques et également votre professeur principal.

Oh naaaaaaan ! Pas prof de maths ! Putain mais c'est à peine si j'ai la moyenne ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour être aussi malchanceux ?

- Naruto ? ça va ?

Je me retourne, avec une moue épouvantée et vois qu'Hinata me regarde d'un air interrogateur :

- Je déteste les maths.

Elle rit .

- Et tu flippes juste pour ça ? T'inquiète pas, si tu veux je t'aiderai.

- Parce que tu comprends quelque chose aux maths toi ?

- Disons que j'me débrouille.

- Woulà ! J'sais pas comment tu fais !

- Il suffit juste d'être concentré.

- Ouais, justement !

Elle rigole mais s'empresse de faire mine de rien lorsque le prof tourne la tête dans sa direction.

- Naruto, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Tu verras, c'est facile !

Facile ? Nan mais elle a perdu la boule ou quoi ? ça se voit qu'elle m'a jamais vu à l'oeuvre !

Le prof recommençe à parler :

- Bon, je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps.

Il passe dans les rangs pour distribuer les feuilles, puis revient à sa place.

- Et maintenant je vais vous donner les salles dans lesquelles vous aurez cours . Soyez attentifs.

Et voilà ! Encore le «blabla» habituel de la rentré ! J'ai jamais aimé ça. C'est carrément chiant. Mon attention commence à se relâcher et je regarde par la fenêtre. J'aperçois des retardataires qui se précipitent pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Je les suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision. Ensuite, j'observe la cour. Je suis passé si vite tout à l'heure, me faisant emmener par la foule, que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle était plutôt accueillante. Les arbres qui l'entoure lui donne un air d'école primaire, et une longue pelouse s'étend à sa droite. Elle doit être bondée d'élèves quand il fait beau. Il y a aussi plusieurs bancs en bois qui...

- Hé toi ! Je viens de dire d'être attentif ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à regarder dehors ?

Je me retourne précipitamment. Toute la classe a les yeux fixés sur moi. Je deviens rouge comme une tomate. J'ai honte.

- Euh... Enfin... Je...

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Euh... Naruto Uzumaki .

- Eh bien, mets toi au travail Naruto ! Et tout de suite !

Et ben, moi qui voulais passer inaperçu ! Et ba bravo...

- Naruto ?

Hinata me regarde.

- Hm ?

- Tu veux regarder sur me feuille ?

- Euh... Ouais. Merci !

Elle me passe sa feuille tandis que le prof continue de parler. Je recopie tout et la lui redonne. Puis je ne bouge plus d'un cheveux jusqu'à la fin du cour. J'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Quand la sonnerie retenti à 12h, je suis très soulagé. Tous les élèves se précipitent dehors. Ouf ! Enfin libre ! Plus de prof de maths sadique !

- Tu viens Naruto ?

Hinata m'attend, déjà prête à partir.

- Ah... Euh... Oui, j'arrive !

Je range mes affaires en hâte et nous sortons à notre tour. Devant nous se trouve Sasuke. Il est encore une fois accompagné de son fan club. Rien qu'à sa vue, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me fait cet effet là. Il ne m'a pourtant jamais adressé la parole...

- Et au fait Hinata, tu connais du monde dans la classe ?

- Oh, ba ouais ! Y'a Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Neiji, Kiba, Gaara , Sasuke...

- Sasuke ? Le brun avec son fan club ? Tu le connais ?

- Oui, il était au même collège que moi.

- Tu lui parlais beaucoup ?

- Ba en fait non, il est plutôt réservé et... Hey mais dis donc, c'est que tu t'y intéresses beaucoup au beau brun !

- Oh... Mais nan ! Ce... C'était juste comme ça !

Je suis devenu tout rouge, encore une fois.

- Hey ! Mais j'rigole ! Tu rougis à chaque fois qu'on te parle ?

- Hm... Mais c'est pas de ma faute.

Elle éclate de rire. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais bon, son rire chaleureux et naturel me redonne le sourire. Nous continuons à marcher puis nous franchissons enfin les grilles du lycée.

- Bon, ba à demain Naruto ! J'te présenterai à tout le monde !

- Euh... Ok.

- Allez salut !

- Salut !

Elle tourne les talons et s'enfonce dans la foule. C'est vrai qu'elle est gentille Hinata ! En plus, elle est plutôt jolie et... Merde ! 'Faut que je prenne mon bus ! J'espère que je vais pas le rater !

Une fois arrivé devant ma porte, je sors ma clé, l'enfonce dans la serrure et entends le déclic familier. A peine suis-je rentré à l'intérieur que :

- Alors cette rentrée ?

Mon père avais accouru pour avoir des nouvelles. Je lui adresse un regard du genre : Me-pose-pas-de-questions-ou-je-gueule. Et ça l'a tout de suite refroidi. Il est reparti lire son journal dans la cuisine. De toute façon il ne fait que ça de son mercredi, lui ! Je monte donc dans ma chambre, pose mon sac par terre, me jette sur mon lit et rebondis avec un léger «Bong». Je regarde autour de moi et remarque mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire, il est tout neuf et j'y tiens ! Après avoir supplié mon père pendant trois ans, j'avais enfin réussi à le faire céder. Je l'allume et vois que j'ai un texto. Au moins, ça prouve que j'ai quand même un ami. ça doit être Saï. Je le lis donc et mon cœur se met à battre anormalement fort dans ma poitrine. Mais... Qui m'a envoyé ça ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'imprévu !**

Point De Vue de Naruto 

Je relis cet étrange texto au moins pour la trentième fois :

_« Tu C kE t MiGnOn KaN tU rOuGi ? x) »_

Qui peux bien m'envoyer ça ? C'est forcémment quelqu'un de la classe, il n'y a qu'eux qui m'ont vu rougir. Ou alors c'est quand je suis sorti du lycée avec Hinata, j'ai rougi quand elle ma parlé de Sasuke. Mais pourtant, j'ai vu personnes nous observer, c'est donc bien quelqu'un de la classe. C'est peut-être Hinata ? Mouais... ça m'étonnerais... Même si je l'a connais depuis une journée, je sais que ce n'est pas son genre. Elle ma bien demandé directement : «_Tu rougis à chaque fois qu'on te parle ?_» Mouais... Donc ça doit pas être elle. Mais c'est quand même la personnes qui m'a vu le plus rougir. Hm... Ou alors Sasuke ? Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine rien qu'à l'idée que Sasuke m'ait envoyé ce texto. Hey mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Sasuke, celui qui est toujours entouré de son fan club, qui reste froid et distant envers les autres, m'envoyer ça ? Oulàlà, mais c'est que j'perds la boule moi ! Mais sérieux je vois pas qui ça pourrait être à part Hinata . Mais d'un autre côté, les seules personnes que je connais dans la classe sont Hinata et Sasuke. Enfin, Sasuke j'connais juste son nom... Mais après les autres, je ne connais même pas leur nom. ça pourrait tout à fait être l'un d'eux. Roh, et pis ça m'saoule c't'histoire ! J'vais arrêter d'y penser comme ça j'serais tranquille au moins ! Nah ! Je me retourne rageusement dans mon lit. J'ai passé toute ma soirée à lire ce texto, et j'ai même dis à mon père que je n'avais pas faim, pour rester tranquillement à réfléchir dans ma chambre. Seulement, maintenant je crève de faim dans mon lit. Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai la dalle ! Mais pourquoi j'ai dis à papa que j'avais pas faim ? Putain mais j'suis carrément blond ! Et je me retourne encore, cette fois sur le dos, à fixer mon plafond. Je fais toujours ça quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je continue à penser à ce fameux texto, alors que je m'étais promis d'arrêter. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je réussi enfin à m'endormir au bout de deux bonnes heures à fixer mon plafond.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

- Oh putain...

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et éteins mon réveil. Avec toute cette agitation dans ma tête hier soir, j'ai du m'endormir vers 2h du matin, résultat, je suis complètement crevé. Malgré tout, je me dépêche de me lever. Je descend les escaliers, les yeux à moitié fermés, et rate de peu de m'étaler par terre à cause d'une marche que j'ai loupée. J'arrive dans la cuisine, dormant sur place.

- Alors mon fils, Bien dormi ?

- Hn.

Tous les matins mon père me demande si j'ai bien dormi et tous les matins je lui répond «Oui» ou «Hn» même si ce n'est pas vrai du tout. Comme ce matin par exemple.

- Oulà ! 'Faut que j'file !

Il prend son cartable m'ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux et sort en trombe de la pièce... Et voilà, je me retrouve tout seul. Je finis donc de manger et remonte prendre ma douche. Après 10mn, je suis prêt à partir. Lavé, habillé, coiffé et tout le tralala. Et 20mn plus tard, je franchis les portes du lycée. Mais à peine ai-je fais un pas à l'intérieur de la cour que Hinata me saute dessus :

- Hey Naruto ! ça va ?

- Euh... Ouais ouais et toi ?

- Tranquillou . Viens, j'vais te présenter à tout l'monde !

Elle m'attrape par le poignet et me tire vers un groupe d'élèves :

- Voilà, j'vous présente Naruto.

Bon allez, rougis pas, begaye pas, et trouve un truc à dire qui soit pas trop con !

- Euh... Salut .

Je baisse toute suite la tête. Le rouge commence à me monter aux joues . Heureusement que j'me suis dis de ne pas rougir...

Ils me fixent tous, ce qui ne fait que de redoubler ma gêne. Et enfin l'un d'eux se décide à parler :

- Salut Naruto ! Moi c'est Kiba.

Il est brun et plus grand que moi d'au moins une tête. Ses canines et ses yeux font qu'il ressemble vaguement à un chien. C'est assez étrange. Il m'adresse un sourire chaleureux auquel je répond par un bref signe de la main.

- Et moi c'est Sakura.

C'est une jeune fille assez jolie mais quand même moins que Hinata à mon goût. Elle a des cheveux roses qui lui tombent sur les épaules, son front est proéminent, mais sa coiffure le met joliment en valeur. Ses yeux sont verts et pétillants. Absorbé par sa contemplation, je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'elle me fixe avec un étrange sourire genre : Tu-sais-que-tu-me-plais ? Mais quand je m'en rends compte, ma réaction est immédiate. Le rouge sur les joues double d'intensité et je fixe intensément mes chaussures. Puis, un blanc s'installe. Hinata, n'y tenant plus reprend la parole :

- Bon ba okay ! Si personne veut se présenter par sa propre initiative, je le ferais ! Alors juste à ta gauche c'est Ino.

Elle me désigne une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu très clair.

- A côté c'est Neiji.

Cette fois, elle me désigne un jeune homme, toujours plus grand que moi, aux longs cheveux brun et aux yeux blancs, identique à ceux d'Hinata. Euh ... C'est normal d'avoir exactement les même yeux que quelqu'un d'autre ? Et pis c'est quoi tout c'est géants ? J'vais finir par croire que j'suis carrément minus !

- Et voilà Gaara.

Un garçon roux aux yeux bleu ciel me fixe sans ciller . Euuh... J'ai fais une connerie pour qui me r'garde comme ça ?

- Et là c'est Temari.

Une jeune fille blonde avec une étrange coiffure et aux yeux bleu turquoise me fit un grand sourire.

- Voici Tenten.

Une fille brune avec deux macarons m'adressa un signe de la main.

- Et enfin pour finir, Shikamaru !

Le dernier, un garçon avec une queue de cheval de bouge pas et regarde le ciel, il paraît profondément ennuyé .

- Hey ! Tu pourrais répondre quand j'te parle !

Après quelques secondes il détourne les yeux tu ciel et fixe Hinata :

- Galère ...

- Pff ! Désolé Naruto, c'est sa façon de dire bonjour. Bon et ba maintenant...

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin g !_

- Bon et ba maintenant on va en cour ! pouffe Kiba, explosé de rire.

- Kiba et son humour... dit Ino visiblement exaspérée.

- Et alors ? On s'bouge ou pas ? demande Shikamaru

- Ouah ! T'as réussi à prononcer une phrase entière a 8h, exploit ! dit Sakura ironiquement.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment et montons en classe. Tous ça pour commencer par 2h de maths ! J'avais complètement oublié avec le texto et tout ça. Nous rentrons dans la salle et nous installons. Hinata se met à côté de moi. Quand je la regarde, elle me fait un clin d'œil auquel je répond par un sourire. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui souris vraiment depuis la rentré. Deux minutes plus tard, rentre dans la salle et commence son cour le plus naturellement du monde. Comme si on se trouvait en plein milieu du mois de Février. Les minutes passe trop lentement a mon goût. J'ai l'impression que ça fait toute la matinée que nous sommes en maths et pourtant ça ne fait qu'un demi-heure. J'entreprends donc de dessiner sur mon cahier. De toute façon j'ai été largué dès la première minute où le prof nous a annoncé que nous allons réviser les statistiques. Alors pourquoi écouter ? Puis, à 8h55, après d'innombrable dessins, la cloche sonne enfin. Tout d'un coup je suis heureux, enfin libre ! Mais ma joie retombe vite quand je me rappelle qui me reste encore une heure de supplice.

- Vous pouvez sortir dans le couloir pendant l'interclasse mais restez devant la classe ! Dès que ça sonne, vous retournez en cours ! annonce le prof.

Toute la classe se lève et se précipite dans le couloir. Ouf ! un peu d'air ! Le couloir est frais ce qui nous soulage tous. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Hinata et toute la bande lorsque quelqu'un me saisit par le poignet et me tire en arrière. Je fais volte face et je retrouve nez à nez avec Sasuke. Je rougis violemment et tressaillis lorsque je sens son souffle chaud et régulier sur mon mon visage. Je me recule vivement avant que je ne sois plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Salut Naruto, ça te dirait de me retrouver au self ce midi ?

Je n'en reviens pas. Sasuke qui me demande de le rejoindre ce midi. C'est quoi ce plan relou ? Je dois rêver ! Ouais c'est ça je rêve ! Je me pince pour en être sûr et la douleur m'indique clairement que ce n'est pas le cas. Je jette un regard par dessus l'épaule de Sasuke et m'aperçois que son fan club me regarde avec un air de profond dégoût. Oulà ! Je me suis fais des ennemis dès le deuxième jour de cours ! C'est super tout ça... Et pourtant la, c'est vraiment pas d'ma faute ! Bon, magne toi et trouve quelque chose à dire ! :

- Euh... Ce... Pourquoi faire ?

- Bah, pour manger ! A ton avis si je te donne rendez-vous au self c'est pour faire quoi ?

Un bref sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et mon cœur rate un battement. Je commence à perdre mes moyens. Non ! Allez 'faut que je réponde ! C'est pas le moment de faire le con ! Je relève la tête, rassemble tout mon courage et lance sur le ton le plus naturel que je puisse :

- Ok !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations inatendues .**

Point De Vue de Naruto

- A tout à l'heure alors !

Sur ce il se retourne sans ajouter un mot et part en direction d'un coin isolé du couloir. Ouah ! Sasuke qui me propose de le rejoindre à midi ! Y'a de quoi halluciner quand même ! En tout cas, 'faudra que je maîtrise mes émotions. C'était moins une la ! Il a vraiment un effet bizarre sur moi !

- Hey Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit Sasuke ?

Hinata me regarde avec une expression d'impatience.

- Euh... Il m'a demandé de manger avec lui à midi.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Sasuke... t'a demandé de manger... avec lui ?

- Euh... Bah ouais.

Je baisse les yeux. Je suis gêné. Je ne veux surtout pas être au centre de l'attention ! Moi, c'est tout l'inverse que je veux !

- Alors là ! Quand j'vais dire ça aux autres, ils vont...

- Non ! Ne leur dis surtout pas !

- Euh... Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tout le monde me pose des questions. Je veux juste qu'on m'foute la paix ! Et pis j'crois que je me suis fais assez d'ennemis pour aujourd'hui.

Je lance un regard envers le fan club du beau brun et je constate qu'il continue de me jeter des regards flamboyants.

- Je vois. Et bah t'inquiète, j'dirai rien promis ! Mais à la seule condition que tu me racontes comment ça c'est passé !

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil et un sourire espiègle.

- Ok !

Je lui adresse un bref sourire.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin g !_

Ah ouais, on a encore maths. L'horreur ! Je rentre à nouveau dans la classe et regagne ma place à contrecœur. En fait, pendant toute la durée du cours, je planifie ce que je vais faire, au moindre geste, pour que tout se déroule bien ce midi. J'entends à peine la cloche sonner à 10h pour nous rendre en récréation.

- Et ben Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde est déjà sorti !

Temari me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

- Ah... Euh... Oui... En fait je pensais... Nan en fait rien.

Elle éclate de rire, puis après avoir retrouvé son sérieux, elle reprend la parole :

- Tu contes me faire attendre encore longtemps ? dit-elle avec un sourire

- Euh... non ! Pardon, je suis désolé !

Je balance toutes mes affaires dans mon sac, enfile rapidement ma veste et me précipite à côté d'elle.

- Allons y !

Nous sortons de la classe et nous rendons en récréation. Dehors, toute la bande d'amis est réunie à l'ombre d'un arbre, dans un coin reculé de la cour. Hinata nous lance un regard et annonce :

- Ah bah vous v'la enfin !

- Ouais, y'en a un qu'a eu du mal à se bouger ! dit Temari avec un petit rire

- De-Désolé .

- Hé Naruto ! T'al heure j'ai vu que Sasuke est venu te parlé, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demande Kiba, intéressé.

Le rouge me monte aux joues et je baisse immédiatement les yeux.

- Euh... rien, en fait, il... il m'a demandé si... si j'avais un stylo à lui prêter.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Gaara

- C'est bizarre, lança Tenten, il est tellement fier que j'le vois bien écrire avec son propre sang plutôt que de s'abaisser à en demander unj à quelqu'un...

Je jette un regard Hinata. Celle-ci fait mine de rien et regarde le ciel d'un air faussement indiférent.

- Ah ? Ben... Euh... Ouais, c'est bizarre alors...

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiing !_

- Ouais... direction Anglais ... dit Ino, abattue .

- Galère...

- Bon si on veut pas être en retard, 'faut qu'on s'bouge la ! balance Sakura avec un ton cassant.

Nous montons donc en classe et nous installons. D'où je suis placé, je peux largement regarder Sasuke si j'ai envie. Hey ! J'suis carrément bien tombé la ! Euh... Attendez... Mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte ? Il va falloir que j'me calme la ! ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi ! A cet instant, la prof arrive en classe.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Mme Yûhi (Kurenai pour ceux qui ne savent pas.) et je suis votre professeur d'anglais de cette année. Puis, elle commence à nous expliquer ce que nous allons étudier tout au long de l'année. D'habitude j'aime bien l'anglais mais quand on passe une heure à parler sans rien faire c'est vraiment barbant. Alors, je décide de me remettre au dessin. Et les minutes passent lentement, et la prof continue de parler du programme... Puis au bout d'une heure absolument inintéressante, le cours prend fin. Je range mes affaires, prend ma veste et je me rend conte que personnes ne m'a attendu. Et ba merci ! «_Viens Naruto ! J'vais te présenter à tout l'monde !_», tu parles ouais ! Si c'est pour m'oublier au bout de 3h... Je sors de la classe et avance d'un pas déterminé dans le couloir pour me rendre en classe de français, ma matière préférée. J'ai toujours trouvé ça facile ! C'est plutôt pratique pour remonter la moyenne ! J'allai tourner au bout du couloir quand quelqu'un qui arrive par derrière me saisit la main. Mais c'est qu' ça devient une habitude ! Mais je me rends compte, que cette fois la personne m'a empoigné avec beaucoup plus de douceur et surtout que cette fois, elle m'a pris la main, et non le poignet. Je me retourne donc et je découvre Sakura, qui me regarde avec un sourire étrange. Je reste là, à me demander pourquoi elle m'a retenu et pourquoi a-t-elle cette expression si... Bizarr . Puis, avec le ton le plus naturel du monde elle me demande :

- Oh fait Naruto, t'as reçu mon texto ?

Je suis pétrifié. Incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Elle ? M-Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

- J-Je... Toi ?

- Et oui, c'était bien moi !

Je n'en reviens pas. En plus elle m'annonce ça comme si elle venais de me dire : «Salut Naruto ! ça va ?»

- Euh... Je... Mais comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

- Ah ça, c'est un secret !

Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres en signe de secret.

- J-Je... Mais...

- En tout cas, n'oublies jamais ça Naruto... Tu es à moi.

Elle se rapproche de moi avec une telle agilité, que je n'ai rien vu venir. Elle se retrouve à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je peux sentir son odeur. Un mélange floral plutôt agréable, je dois le reconnaître. Je rougis violemment sans savoir comment réagir. Elle, continue de me fixer et après quelques instants, me lèche le lobe de l'oreille droite. Je tressaille mais je suis trop choqué pour bouger. Je reste donc là, complètement paumé.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Elle m'adresse un sourire moqueur. Puis, contente que son stratagème est eu l'effet escompté, elle me passe à côté et continue sa route. Moi, je reste là. Les bras ballants, figé comme une pierre. Puis, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je me souviens que j'ai encore un cours de français. Je fait donc volte face et me met à courir. Le couloir est presque désert. Il ne reste que quelques retardataires qui courent eux aussi. Je traverse le couloir pour me retrouver devant la salle 316. La porte est fermée. Je frappe trois petits coups secs et attend une réponse :

- Entrez !

J'ouvre la porte et rentre :

- Euh... Je suis désolé .

- Pff ! Arriver en retard à votre premier cours de français de l'année ! Rentrez et refermez la porte derrière vous !

Je m'exécute, soulagé d'être accepté en cours. Puis, me retournant, je me rends compte que toute la classe m'observe. Du regard ténébreux de Sasuke -mon cœur fit un saut périlleux- au sourire provocateur de Sakura et à l'expression de soulagement sur la visage d' Hinata. Je repère une place libre au fond de la classe et fonce m'y installer.

- Bon, maintenant que la classe est au complet, je peux reprendre ce que j'étais en train de dire :

- Le programme de français en seconde est très chargé et difficile, d'autant plus que votre moyenne chutera de 2 ou 3 points...

Roh mais y'en a marre de leur discours à la con ! Je regarde autour de moi. Hinata, attentive au cours, Sasuke qui reste indifférent et fixe droit devant lui, Shikamaru qui s'endort sur sa table et je m'aperçois que Sakura me continue de me fixer avec ce même sourire provocateur. Me m'empresse de détourner les yeux et de faire mine d'être attentif. Mais je sens son regard peser sur moi ce qui me met très vite mal à l'aise. Je me remet donc une fois de plus à dessiner sur mon cahier, l'air absent. Je repense encore à ce texto. Mais pour qui elle se prend elle d'abord ? Comme si elle était irrésistible ! Pff tu parles ! Si elle me refait une seule fois le coup j'lenvoie direct chier ! Oh et pis, dans moins d'une heure je serais avec Sasuke ! Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère légèrement en y pensant. Alors, tout le reste de l'heure de ressasse dans ma tête le plan que j'avais préparé en maths, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier et de ne pas faire de gaffes.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiing !_

Je sursaute. Mon cœur bat a mille à l'heure. Je range mes affaires, hisse mon sac sur mon dos et sors de la classe. Hinata me rejoint en courant.

- Hey bonne chance Naruto ! Tu me racontera hein ?

- Euh... Ouais ouais t'inquiète.

Nous arrivons au self.

- Tiens, regarde, Sasuke est là-bas, vas le rejoindre !

- Euh... Ouais...

- Allez bouge-toi !

Sur ce, elle me pousse en avant. Sasuke m'aperçoit et je fais un bref signe de la main. J'avance à petits pas dans sa direction. J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser sous les chocs répétés de mon cœur. Le trajet me paraît interminable. Et après quelques instants qui me parurent être des heures je me retrouve enfin devant lui. Sasuke me fixe et lance avec un sourire :

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté Naruto.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Les aveux du brun !**

Point De Vue de Naruto

- Euh... Je... Ouais, répondis-je maladroitement.

Il sourit.

- Ne sois pas intimidé, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Oh... Mais j'suis pas intimidé ! répliquai-je en lui adressant un regard de défi.

Il me regarde un peu surpris puis reprend la parole :

- Notre petit Naruto se rebelle !

Je suis totalement pris au dépourvu. _Notre petit Naruto ? _Mais je réussi quand même a bafouiller un vague :

- Haha... Très drôle...

- Ne te vexe pas, je plaisante. Tu es tellement mignon quand tes yeux lancent des éclairs...

Je le regarde interloqué et je marmonne plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose :

- Gnééskoisplanfoireu ?

Sasuke éclate de rire. Je le regarde les bras avec des yeux ronds. Puis, après avoir reprit son sérieux, il me demande :

- Tu parles toujours si vite ? Parce que la, j'ai pas compris un seul mot.

- Euh... Pardon... Non rien.

Un bref sourire passe sur ses lèvres :

- Bon alors, on est là pour manger à priori. Et si on allait se servir ?

- D'ac !

Nous nous rendons au bout de la longue file d'élèves qui remplissent leur plateau de toutes sortes d'aliments. J'essaye de repérer si il y a des ramens, mon plat favori. Je me tors la tête pour réussir à voir si des élèves repartent avec des ramens dans leur assiette. Sasuke me jette un regard :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde si il y a des ramens !

- Des ramens ?

- Ouep' ! C'est mon plat préféré !

- D'accord... répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Tu aimes bien les ramens au moins ? demandai-je d'un œil critique.

Il me regarde, visiblement surpris.

- ...Oui, j'aime bien.

- Okay, alors tout baigne ! Répliquai-je.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire. Il paraît figé. Il me dévisage, immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Euuh... ça commence à devenir gênant qu'il me fixe comme ça...

- Euh... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Il reprend ses esprits et me réponds d'un ton mal assuré :

- ... Non non.

Après avoir fait la queue, nous nous servons (à mon grand soulagement, il y avait des ramens !) et nous installons à une table libre, un peu en retrait.

- Bon appétit ! dis-je en bavant sur mes ramens.

- Bon app', répondit Sasuke, amusé de me voir si enthousiaste pour ne manger que de simples ramens. N'y tenant plus, je me jette dessus. Et, une minute plus tard, mon assiette est vide. Sasuke, lui, mange tranquillement ses boulettes de riz. Quand il s'aperçoit que j'ai déjà fini mon assiette, il lance :

- Et bien, tu avais si faim que ça ?

- Yep' ! répondis-je d'un ton enjoué.

En fait, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas plus difficile de lui parler que de parler à Hinata. J'en suis enchanté ! J'avais peur d'être paralysé par la timidité et de ne pas parler du repas.

Il m'adresse alors un sourire en coin accompagné d'un regard qui me donne l'impression qu'il peut voir au travers de tout mon être. Il dégage un charme impressionnant ! J'ai l'impression de fondre sur place. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a tant de filles après lui, à présent. Waw ! Je l'observe attentivement : Son sourire est en fait plus chaleureux que je n'auras pu le croire ! Je le voyais comme une personnes froide, qui ne sourit pratiquement jamais, et c'est pourtant ce que tout le monde m'a dit... Alors pourquoi...? Mais je réalise enfin que je le fixe depuis un bon moment. Je détourne immédiatement les yeux et mes joues prennent une teinte écarlate.

- Tu ne manges plus ?

Je relève la tête.

- Ah... Si si !

Je m'empresse de fourrer dans ma bouche l'éclair au chocolat que j'ai choisi tout à l'heure. Après l'avoir entièrement terminé, je décide enfin à poser la question qui me trote dans la tête depuis 9h ce matin :

- Sasuke ?

Celui-ci relève la tête de sa crème au chocolat :

- Hn ?

- Euh... En fait, j'me demande pourquoi tu m'as invité à manger avec toi ?

- Hm... Parce que tu as l'air différent des autres. Je ne m'entends pas avec tout le monde et les personnes que j'apprécie se font rares. Mais toi, tu dégages une aura particulière, apaisante et calme. Et ça a attisé ma curiosité.

Il sourit légèrement.

- La preuve, je m'entend tout à fait bien avec toi. Tu m'as même fait rire et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

- C'est vrai... J'peux m'estimer heureux ! dis-je d'un ton enjoué.

Il laisse s'échapper un rire. Une étrange sensation de chaleur immisce en moi. Je me sens léger tout d'un coup. Son rire est si agréable.

Il me demande alors :

- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dehors ?

- ça marche !

Je lui adresse un petit sourire et nous sortons du self pour nous rendre dans la cour. Il fait très beau, le ciel est d'un bleu azur sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Nous nous installons sur une grande étendue d'herbe ensoleillée. Sasuke se met en tailleur et observe le ciel, penseur. Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment précis, je le trouve particulièrement beau. Les rayons du soleil éclairent son doux visage et font briller ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Je le fixe pendant un bon moment, comme hypnotisé par son charme. Lorsque je m'en rends compte, je détourne les yeux avec un petit pincement au cœur. J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'observer comme bon me semble... Tout d'un coup, Sasuke se tourne vers moi, me lance un regard joueur et dit :

- Naruto...

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Il se retourne surpris. Je fais de même, et j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir une chose blonde avant qu'elle se jette sur Sasuke, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

- Oh, mon Sasuke ! J'ai pas pu résister ! T'étais trop beau au soleil comme ça !

- Dégage, Ino ! lançe Sasuke d'un ton sec.

Surprise, Ino desserre légèrement son étreinte et Sasuke, avec une habilité surprenante se dégage vivement avant de se remettre en tailleur. Mais Ino, sans se démonter, décide d'ignorer la réplique cinglante de Sasuke se met à lui parler :

- Hey Sasuke ! Toujours pas de copine ? Tu pourrais pas te contenter de moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, jsuis tout à fait disposée à...

- Non, coupa-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Déçue, elle lance d'un ton triste :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie !

Et, quelques instants plus tard, elle esquisse un sourire et dit :

- Mais c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme !

Et elle se remet à essayer de câliner Sasuke, qui se débat comme un démon. Moi, là-dedans je suis un peu perdu. J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan et continue à les regarder, abasourdi. C'est à ce moment qu' Ino remarque enfin ma présence :

- Ah tiens, t'es là Naruto ?

Non sans blague...

- Tu traînes avec les nouveaux Sasuke ?

Pas de réponse. Elle nous observe à tour de rôle, puis, tout d'un coup ses yeux s'agrandissent. Elle paraît hésiter avant de dire :

- Sasuke... M-Me dis pas.. Que... Que t'es... Gay ?

Je rougis plus violement que jamais. Sasuke, lui, sursaute avant de s'empresser de répliquer :

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? C'est pas parce que je traîne avec un mec que je suis gay ! Va te faire soigner, pauvre fille ! S'exclame-t-il, furibond.

Son visage a viré au rouge brique. Ino paraît extrêmement soulagée. Elle soupire avant d'annoncer :

- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur la !

Sasuke la foudroie du regard. Moi, je me suis retourné, leur tournant le dos. Je ne veux surtout pas que Sasuke me voie rougir à ce point quand l'hypothèse que je puisse sortir avec lui est abordée. Je regarde donc en direction de la cour. Et observe les différents elèves. Certains sont sur des bancs, d'autres sont à l'ombre des arbres. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'agitation. C'est l'heure de la digestion, après tout. Mais, tout d'un coup, j'aperçois une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin de la cour, seule . Elle paraît pleurer. J'essaye de reconnaître son visage mais je suis trop loin. J'allais me lever pour aller voir ça de plus près, quand je sens une main se poser sur ma cuisse et la caresser doucement. Je rougis et me retourne brusquement...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Mensonge et larmes .**

Point De Vue de Naruto

Je rougis et me retourne brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec...

- Sa... Sa... Sakura ?

Elle me regarde avec ce sourire provocateur qui me met mal à l'aise. J'ai envie de lui tordre le cou ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Me caresser la cuisse ! En public en plus ! Complètement tarée ! J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui dire de dégager quand elle me dépasse et annonce d'une voix qu'elle voudrait sensuelle :

- T'aurais pas oublié que tu m'appartiens par hasard ?

Je suis atterré. Non seulement elle me dit que je lui appartiens le matin même mais elle me le rappelle le midi. Comment tu veux que j'oublie un truc pareil ? T'arrêtes pas d'me tourner autour ! Et en plus... J'interromps mes pensées... Je remarque qu'elle avance dangereusement son visage du mien. Je panique complètement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mes joues sont en feu. Je suis complètement paralysé. Elle ferme les yeux. J'ai des sueurs froides. Et soudain, je m'aperçois que Sasuke et Ino nous regardent avec les yeux ronds. Non ! Sasuke ne doit pas me voir embrasser Sakura ! Même si c'est de force ! Mais c'est trop tard. Sakura est à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts. Et l'inévitable se produit. Sakura dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je sens la chaleur de sa bouche sur la mienne, ses lèvres sont douces. Cette sensation m'est très désagréable. J'allais la repousser lorsqu'elle se redresse, satisfaite. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Haletant, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, je lance un regard à Sasuke et Ino. Ils n'en reviennent pas et continuent de nous regarder avec un air interloqué. Puis, après quelques secondes, Ino semble retrouver l'usage de la parole et demande :

- Vous... Vous sortez ensemble ?

A non ! Cette fois c'est de trop ! Elle va voir cette # !& !

- Non. En fait...

Mais Sakura me coupe et parle fort pour couvrir ma voix :

- Ouais !

Gné...? Je lui lance le regard le plus féroce dont je suis capable. Et ouvre grand la bouche pour expliquer clairement la situation :

- Mais vous allez...

Mais encore une fois je ne peux pas finir ma phrase. Sakura s'est approchée de moi sans que je m'en aperçoive et me donne un baiser langoureux. Sa langue vient forcer la barrage de mes lèvres et vient me chatouiller le palais. Cependant, je reste de marbre. Elle me mordille doucement la lèvre inférieur avant de s'arracher enfin à ma bouche. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ?

Cette fois, elle se jette dans les bras, je faisant tomber à terre.

- Oh allez, ça sert à rien de le cacher plus longtemps Naruto ! dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je regarde Sasuke. Il a l'air profondément surpris. Ino, elle saute sur place.

- Oh, quand j'vais raconter ça à toute la bande !

Je sursaute. Quoi ? Raconter ça à toute la bande ? Non mais c'est bon là ! Déjà qu'elle m'a volé mon premier baiser pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Sasuke semble enfin avoir reprit ses esprits et me fixe. Aucune expression n'est lisible sur son visage. Je me dégage vivement de l'étreinte de Sakura, me lève d'un bond et lance :

- Non mais Sasuke ! Crois pas tout ça c'est pas vrai ! C'est elle qui déraille !

- Hn. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Naruto, ça ne me regarde absolument pas.

Et sur ce, il se lève, tourne les talons et s'éloigne à grands pas. Ino, elle, continue de sauter sur place et dit :

- Bon, j'vais à la recherche de la bande pour leur annoncer la nouvelle !

Elle fait volte face et s'en va. Mais je cris de toute mes forces :

- Ino arrête ! C'est pas vrai j'te dis ! Ino reviens !

Elle se retourne et ajoute :

- T'inquiète pas Naruto, si c'est la réaction des autres qui te fais peur, je peux t'assurer qu'ils seront ravis !

Et elle s'éloigne à son tour. Je suis dans une rage noire. Je me retourne pour faire face à Sakura qui s'est relevée elle aussi et je cris de toute mes forces :

- Voilà ! T'es contente de toi maintenant ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Si tu crois que j'vais faire mine de sortir avec toi tu te trompes carrément ! Tu t'crois irrésistible ou quoi ? Surtout que t'es une véritable planche à pain ! Et t'es cheveux ! Tu les a regardés ? J'sortirai jamais avec une filles aux cheveux roses ! Crève, salope !

Je la regarde de toute ma hauteur. Malgré ma petite taille, je la dépasse d'une demi-tête. Son sourire provocateur s'est envolé. Maintenant, son visage éprouve de la tristesse. Elle a l'air profondément blessée. Tant mieux, elle l'a mérité ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle souffre, qu'elle paye pour l'humiliation qu'elle m'a faite subir ! Je la fixe avec une expression de dégoût. Et pour finir, je crache à ses pieds. Sur ce, je me retourne brusquement et m'éloigne en courant. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais. Des larmes de fureur remplissent mes yeux, me brouillant la vue. Je percute quelques élèves, ne prenant même pas la peine de m'excuser. Je me cache le visage avec mes mains et étouffe des sanglots. Je m'arrête enfin. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais la cour est déserte. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un me voit pleurer. Je repère un étroit passage entre le bâtiment et le mur délimitant la cour. Je m'y faufile. C'est tout juste, si j'avais quelques kilos en plus, je ne passerais pas. Le végétation a envahi ce petit recoin. De grosses touffes d'herbes sortent du sol en béton. Du lierre grimpe le long du mur et quelques pissenlits viennent ajouter un peu de couleur. Je cours tout au bout de cet étroit couloir et m'adosse contre le mur. Je m'assois et me laisse aller à mes émotions. Je pleure, encore et encore. Furieux, déçu, accablé. Je fourre ma tête dans mes genoux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait tout gâché ? Sasuke venait de m'avouer qu'il m'appréciait ! Je soupire. J'en ai marre. Je voulais juste bien commencer l'année. Ne pas me faire remarquer et essayer de me faire quelques amis... Et pas me faire embrasser par une fille pratiquement inconnue dès le premier jour de cours ! Mais je dois bien l'avouer... C'était mon premier baiser. Oui, je sais c'est pathétique... Recevoir son premier baiser à 15 ans... Mais même si c'est elle qui m'a embrassé et que je suis resté là s'en rien faire... Ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai rien ressenti... Mais enfin qu'est-ce que j'dis moi ? En train de penser à un baiser que cette... cette #&= m'a volé ! En tout cas elle s'en est pris plein les dents ! Bien fait pour elle ! Non mais ! M'embrasser devant Sasuke et Ino et dire qu'on sort ensemble ! Et puis quoi encore ? C'est pas parce que je rougis presque à chaque fois qu'on m'parle que j'sais pas me défendre ! Elle va voir ! Dès que je l'a revois... Je m'interromps. J'ai cru entendre un bruit. Je tends l'oreille. Puis, après être resté immobile et l'oreille tendue pendant plus d'une minute, je me remet à pleurer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ça monte tout seul. Pourquoi ma vie est-elle toujours aussi compliquée ? Je n'ai rien fait pour... Et, tout en continuant à sangloter, mes pensées se tournent vers Sasuke. Je le revois encore assis sur la pelouse, le soleil lui caressant doucement le visage... Il était tellement beau... Je... J'ai une impression bizarre... Comme si penser à lui m'aidait à me sentir mieux ... Sa voix grave, ses yeux onyx et son odeur... Je soupire une nouvelle fois. J'étais tellement content qu'il m'ait invité à manger... Même si j'étais nerveux, au fond de moi je trépignais de hâte ! Mais soudain je me rappelle comment il m'a regardé après que Sakura est mentit en disant que nous sortions ensemble... Ce regard froid... Et quand il est partit en disant que ce que je faisais ne le regardait pas... J'ai un pincement au cœur. Il m'en veut... Et si ça se trouve il ne voudra plus jamais me parler ! Non... Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Il ne peux pas ! Je sers les poings. Rien que l'idée que Sasuke ne m'adresse plus la parole m'est insupportable. Et Hinata ! Que va-t-elle penser quand Ino va arriver en courant et va leur annoncer que je sors avec Sakura ? Elle va être carrément choquée et elle m'en voudra aussi... Et... Et ça redeviendra comme avant... Je serai seul... Je frissonne. Ces moments de ma vie avait été si durs pour moi... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! Non ! ça ne recommencera pas ! C'est pas une espèce de planche à pain avec les cheveux roses chewing-gum qui va tout foutre en l'air ! J'me laisserai pas faire !

Je reviens peu à peu à le réalité... Mais la cour semble si éloignée... Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je n'en ai aucune idée... Mais, tout à coup, le fin rayon de lumière par lequel que me suis faufilé tout à l'heure est caché. Je relève brusquement la tête. Une ombre s'est glissée devant, empêchant le soleil de passer.

- Naruto ?


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Tata Hinata !**

Point De Vue de Naruto

J'observe cette silhouette mais le soleil m'empêche de distinguer qui c'est. Je suis figé . Putain si quelqu'un me voit pleurer ici qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? Je rassemble quelques forces et balance :

- Casse toi !

- Mais Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Casse toi j'te dis ! J'ai besoin de personne !

Cette personnes se faufile à son tour dans l'étroit passage et se rapproche de moi à petits pas. Je lance :

- Mais Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'ai dis que j'voulais être seul !

Mais elle continue son chemin . Et au bout de quelques instants je peux enfin voir de qui il s'agit :

- Hinata ? dis-je bouche bée

- Alors on veux pas parler à tata Hinata ?

- Hm...

Elle sourit.

- Etonné ?

- En effet. J'croyais que c'était quelqu'un qui passait là par hasard et qui m'avait entendu.

Elle parcourt la courte distance qui nous sépare encore et s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle passe son bras autour de mon cou et dépose délicatement un baiser sur ma joue. Je rougis et baisse la tête. Hinata me fixe et lance doucement :

- Tu sais quand Ino est arrivée et qu'elle a balancé à tout le monde que soi-disant tu sortais avec Sakura, j'lai pas crue.

Je relève la tête et lui souris de toutes mes dents. Je me sens comme soulagé d'un poids, plus libre :

- Merci Hinata ! Je... J'avais peur que tu crois tout ça et que tu le prenne mal !

- Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça ! Tu sais Sakura, elle est très... Hum comment dire ? Euuh... Très provocatrice quand elle repère quelqu'un qui lui plaît mais au fond elle est vraiment gentille tu sais !

Je sens la rage monter en moi :

- Quoi ? Tu la défends en plus ? Après c' qu'elle a fait ?

- Mais non ! Naruto ! Je la défends pas du tout ! Ce qu'elle t'as fait c'est pas sympa mais en fait j'crois qu'elle se rendait pas compte...

- Pfff ! Et ba il serait temps qu'elle prenne conscience de ses actes ! Parce que faire du mal aux autres ça la connaît bien apparemment ! dis-je avec dédain.

- Naruto, s'il te plaît reste calme !

- Humph !

- De toute façon quand elle est revenue nous voir elle avait pas l'air dans son assiette et...

- Mais j'espère bien ! J'veux qu'elle regrette d'avoir essayer de... de...

- De ?

- Rien laisse tomber...

- Mais...

- Laisse j'te dis !

Elle paraît légèrement surprise. C'est vrai qu'elle m'a toujours vu timide et rêveur... Mais elle répond quand même :

- Ok...

- Et en plus j'crois que Sasuke m'en veut... C'était la première fois qu'on se parlait et tout... dis-je d'un air dépité

- Et mais au fait... Tu m'avais promis de me raconter tout ! T'es obligé !

Elle me fixe avec avidité. Je la regarde et finis par lancer :

- Ok...

- Ouais ! Allez vas-y ! Et promis je t'interromps pas !

La voir aussi enthousiaste juste pour écouter mon histoire fait passer un bref sourire sur mes lèvres. Puis je me lance dans mon récit :

- Bah en fait il s'est rien passé de spec' tu sais... On a fait la queue pour se servir on est allé s'asseoir à une table libre et on a mangé.

Elle me regarde visiblement exaspérée :

- Tu peux pas développer un peu ? Genre de ce que vous avez parlé ?

- Bah... On a parlé de tout et de rien. Et...

- Et ? me presse-t-elle

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'entendait bien avec moi...

Elle me regarde, complètement interloquée.

- En gros, Sasuke t'as... Avoué qu'il t'aimait bien ?

- Je crois bien.

Je baisse la tête. Mon visage est en feu une fois de plus.

- Wow ! Mais c'est génial ! Tu sais Sasuke il s'entend pas avec tout le monde !

- Oui... Oui je sais.

- Bon et après avoir mangé vous avez fait quoi ?

- On est sorti et on s'est installé sur l'herbe au soleil. Mais c'est là que Ino est arrivée...

Hinata se renfrogne légèrement. Et dit :

- Ouais, et elle a sauté sur Sasuke non ?

- Euh... Ouais... Mais comment t'es au courant ? Elle t'as raconté ?

- Non, mais elle fait partie du « Fan club Sasuke » ...

- Je vois... dis-je d'un air sombre.

- Bon et après ?

- Bah pendant qu'elle lui sautait dessus Sakura est arrivée. Même que je venais de voir...

Je m'interromps, stupéfait . Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié cette silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin ! Tout d'un coup, je me pose plein de questions. Qui c'était ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à pleurer comme ça ? Et puis...

- Mais Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais levé.

- Quoi ? Euh... Oh rien, je... Je pensais à un truc...

- Et c'est quoi ce truc ?

J'hésite à le lui dire. Enfin, si ça se trouve j'ai simplement halluciné... J'étais tellement troublé avec Sasuke... Mais je me résous à lui expliquer. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'Hinata soit au courant ou non ?

- Bah en fait fait, juste avant que Sakura arrive j'ai vu une personne pleurer dans un coin de la cour. Du moins j'ai cru voir...

- Pourquoi j'ai cru voir ? Tu l'a vu oui ou non ?

- Euh... Oui, oui, je l'ai vu.

- Ok... Mais en tout cas c'est bizarre... T'as pas vu qui c'était ?

- Non... Parce que juste après y'a Sakura qu'est arrivée.

- Mouais... Bah t' façon on peut pus rien faire la...

- Ouais...

- Et au fait qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait exactement Sakura ?

Je rougis. Évoquer qu'elle m'avait donné mon premier était assez embarrassant... Mais je réussis à balbutier :

- Oh... Ba en fait elle m'a caresser la cuisse et m'a embrassé. dis-je d'un ton que j'essaye de rendre dégagé .

Hinata paraît interloquée.

- Carrément ! Elle t'as vraiment embrassé ? Fin genre une pelle ?

Je rougis violemment et reste figé quelques instants avant de pouvoir articuler non sans peine :

- Oui...

- Et ba putain ! Elle y est allé direct !

Ma gêne retombe d'un seul coup.

- Ouais ! m'exlcamai-je d'un ton rageur.

- Et Sasuke et Ino ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Bah ils avaient l'air choqués...

- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais en fait je pensais pas que Sakura t'avait embrassé ! J'croyais juste qu'elle avait gueulé à tout le monde que vous étiez ensemble !

- Et ben non ! Elle s'est pas contenté de ça !

- Mais... Euh... Et Sasuke ? Je veux dire... Il est parti ou c'est toi qui t'es sauvé ?

- C'est lui... Il est parti sans dire un mot... Il me regardait avec une expression très fermée. Tss... C'est la merde, maintenant.

- Mais peut-être pas ! dit Hinata une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Je la regarde fixement et lance :

- Euh... Comment ça ?

- Et bah si tu va le voir et que tu lui explique tout calmement peut-être que...

- Mais il m'croira jamais !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? J'te rappelle que tu lui a parlé pendant 1h, rien de plus... dit-elle

- Euh...

Elle remarque mon expression d'indignation et se précipite de rajouter :

- Oui je sais c'est quand même quelque chose mais... Enfin... Tu le connais pas encore bien...

- Mouais... T'as p'têtre raison... J'peux toujours aller le voir... dis-je qu'à moitié convaincu.

Hinata me lance un sourire éclatant avant de lancer :

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Let's go !

- Ok ok...

Elle se lève d'un bond tandis que moi je prends tout mon temps pour me relever.

- Alors tu viens ?

Elle est déjà à l'autre bout de l'étroit couloir et me regarde impatiemment.

- Oui ! Attends vas-y j'te rejoins !

- Ok ! Si j'le trouve je t'appelle !

- D'ac...

Et sur ce, elle se retourne et se faufile dans l'étroite sortie. Je la regarde s'éloigner puis essuie vivement les dernières traces de larmes qui restent sur mes joues, replace les quelques mèches de cheveux qui me tombent sur le visage et m'en vais à grand pas, décidé. Je me glisse à mon tour par le petit passage pour me retrouver dans une toute petite cour que je n'avais encore jamais remarquée. J'étais bien trop paniqué tout à l'heure. Je me mets donc à la recherche de Sasuke. Une sorte de boule se forme dans mon ventre. Et si il régissait mal ? C'est clair que j'aurai l'air bien con si il me tournait le dos et qu'il s'en allait... Roh' et puis non ! Au pire j'le retiens par le bras mais il écoutera ce que j'ai à lui dire ! Quand même ! Et de toute ... Je m'interromps dans mes pensées. Je viens de l'apercevoir. Il est allongé sur un banc et regarde le ciel d'un air absent. Machinalement, je me dirige vers lui. Mais plus je me rapproche plus mon estomac se contracte. J'ai vraiment peur de tout faire à l'envers, mais je suis bien décidé à tout lui expliquer. J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur :

- Euh... Sasuke ?

Il se redresse un peu brusquement. Visiblement, il ne m'a pas vu arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il froidement.

Je rassemble tout mon courage :

- Je viens t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure !

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer vivement je m'empresse d'ajouter :

- S'il te plaît, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire ! Tu verras après.

Il me fixe. Je commence à perdre mes moyens. Son regard a le don de me déconcentrer. Mais je ne veux surtout pas tout gâcher en me mettant à bafouiller. Il a toujours le regard fixé sur moi et m'adresse un très bref signe de tête pour me dire qu'il est prêt à m'écoute . Je me lance donc dans mon récit :

- Bon ! Et ben tout d'abord je sors pas du tout avec Sakura ! C'est elle qu'est complètement tarée ! J'veux pas que tu crois que j'suis un vieux mec qui sors un peu avec toutes les filles qu'il croise ! Parce que j'suis pas du tout comme ça ! Et puis je veux pas qu'elle gâche tout ! Enfin... Tout à l'heure on s'entendait bien non ? Tu m'a même avoué que tu me trouve sympa et que ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde ! Alors s'il te plaît crois-moi ! Je... Je suis désolé si tu as cru que je t'avais menti... Et... Et voilà !

J'avais tout dit d'une traite en évitant soigneusement son regard. Lui, me fixe avec un visage indéchiffrable. Il s'apprête à répondre :


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Hein ? Gay ? **

Point De Vue de Naruto

J'avais tout dit d'une traite en évitant soigneusement son regard. Lui, me fixe avec un visage indéchiffrable. Il s'apprête à répondre :

- Hn.

Je suis complètement dérouté. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'explique ce qu'il avait ressenti, qu'il me pardonne ou alors qu'il m'envoie balader mais là... Je reste immobile quelques instants avant de me ressaisir et de dire d'un ton perçant :

- C'est tout c'que tu trouve à m'dire ? J'te signale que j'suis venu ici exprès pour tout t'expliquer ! Tu... Enfin... Tu pourrais dire quelque chose au moins...

Il me regarde et je le fixe à mon tour. Du moins j'essaye. Je suis plutôt en train de me noyer dans ses yeux. Puis, sans détourner les yeux, il finit par lâcher :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et réplique d'un ton ciglant :

- Mais je sais pas moi ! T'es soulagé que je sorte pas avec elle ? Tu m'en veux quand même ? T'en a rien a foutre ? Tu veux plus jamais me voir ? T'as envie d'me frapper ?

- Et bien pour être franc, je suis soulagé que tu sorte pas avec elle. Je ne peux pas la voir, pour être exact. Je la trouve trop sûre d'elle et les poufs, j'en ai par-dessus la tête.

Toute m'a tristesse s'envole d'un seul coup. Je me sens tout léger. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire radieux. Puis, emporté par la joie, je me jette dans ses bras et fourre ma tête au creux de son épaule. Il paraît un peu décontenancé et bafouille :

- Euh... Mais Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je réalise enfin ce que je viens de faire et m'écarte vivement, plus rouge qu'une pivoine . Je réussis quand même à balbutier :

- Euh... Je... J'étais soulagé quoi... De-Désolé...

Je prends le risque de jeter un oeil dans sa direction et je vois que le rose lui ai un peu monté aux joues à lui aussi. Les yeux quelques peu écarquillés, il marmonne :

- D'accord, c'est rien t'inquiète.

Un blanc s'installe. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je ne sais absolument pas si il me fixe ou s'il regarde ailleurs. Je fait mine d'être très absorbé par la contemplation de mes converses. Et ces joues qui restent rouges ! 'Faudrait vraiment que j'pense à faire un truc pour que j'arrête de rougir à chaque fois qu'on me parle ! Parce que la, ça devient chiant sérieux... Et qu'est-ce que j'fous à penser à tout ça moi ? Trouve quelque chose à dire quoi ! Allez ! Réfléchis, réfléchis... Même un truc con...

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours tout de suite ?

Il me regard étonné et finit par dire :

- SVT, il me semble.

- Ok ok... Et il est quelle heure ?

- ça fait 20mn que le cours a commencé.

- Ah d'ac. Attends... Quoi ? 20mn ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là à parler alors ? Et pourquoi t'es pas en cours ?

Lui, a l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Il dit d'un voix tout à fait calme :

- Heyn t'emballes pas. C'est pas la fin du monde.

- C'est pas la fin du monde ? ça se voit que tu connais pas mon père toi...

- Hn.

- C'est en quelle salle ?

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire «Je sais pas et je m'en tape» .

- Merci du renseignement ! Lançai-je.

Je fouille dans mon sac et sort une fiche tout chiffonnée. Je la lisse d'un geste impatient et jette un coup d'oeil.

- Vite ! C'est en salle 320 !

Je jette ma feuille dans mon sac et le referme à la hâte. Je m'éloigne en courant en direction du bâtiment le plus proche.

- Naruto, c'est pas par là tu sais...

Je me stoppe dans la course et me retourne lentement. Je me sens vraiment bête. Et demande d'un ton timide :

- Euh... C'est par où ?

- Bon allez, viens. Il arrive à ma hauteur et m'attrape par le poignet. Je rougis mais je fais mine que c'est du la panique. Il m'entraîne dans une autre cours beaucoup plus grande, nous traversons un bâtiment et arrivons enfin dans la cour de toute à l'heure. Nous pénétrons dans un autre bâtiment. Je me demande comment Sasuke fait pour s'y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. En plus il n'hésite pas une seconde. Je finis par me décider à lui poser la question :

- Euh ... Sasuke ? T'es sûr que c'est par là ?

- Oui.

- Et... Comment tu sais en fait ?

- C'est simple, c'est écrit sur le plan qu'ils nous ont distribué hier.

- Et... Tu t'rappelles de tout ?

- En effet.

- T'es bizarre.

Un petit sourire vient s'installer sur les lèvres du brun mais il détourne la tête pour le cacher. Nous sommes à présent dans un couloir qui me paraît sans fin. Et, tout d'un coup, Sasuke s'arrête sans prévenir. Pris de cour, je lui fonce dedans. Et, dans mon élans, ma main caresse malencontreusement ses fesses. Le rouge me monte immédiatement au joues. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie. Je voudrais être englouti à 500 mètres sous terre. Je fixe obstinément le sol. Puis, après m'être légèrement calmé, je lui lance un regard en biais. Il ne semble n'avoir rien remarqué. Ou alors il fait mine. Je ne sais pas. Mais je préfère largement la première options. Il finit par lancer d'un ton maussade :

- Voilà c'est ici.

Je m'empresse de répondre :

- Ok ! Viens on rentre.

Je veux juste que cet instant disparaisse de mon esprit. Je pose donc ma main sur la clenche mais Sasuke m'interrompt :

- Tu ne frappes pas ?

Oups ! J'allais oublier ! Je frappe trois petits coups secs à la porte. Une voix étouffée nous répond :

- Entrez !

Nous franchissons donc la porte. J'ai toujours les joues en feu. Le prof nous dévisage et lance :

- Vous êtes en retard.

J'essaye de répondre. Mais je n'ai absolument pas pensé à ce que j'allais dire pour justifier notre absence.

- Euh... C'est-à-dire que...Vous voyez...

Mais Sasuke sa place devant moi et parle fort pour couvrir ma voix.

- On s'est perdus.

Il avait dit ça très calmement et sans bafouiller. Tout le contraire de moi quoi... Pourquoi suis-je si coincé ?

- Mais vous avez 30mn de retard !

- C'est que le lycée est assez grand... répondit Sasuke

- Hm... Bon, allez vous asseoir.

Ne se faisant pas prier . Nous nous dirigeons vers deux tables de libres au fond et nous y installons ne prenant pas garde à tous les regard tournés vers nous. Le prof reprend son cours. Lorsque tout le monde est enfin retourné à ses occupations, je jette un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi. Je remarque qu' Hinata avait gardé une place de libre à côté d'elle. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. J'ouvre mon cahier et commence à écrire le cours que le prof nous dicte. L'heure passe très lentement. Et quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, je me précipite pour ranger toutes mes affaires et, pour une fois, je sors dans les premiers. Hinata me rejoint en courant :

- Hey Naruto ! Attend-moi !

Elle arrive à ma hauteur et me fixe avant de demander, légèrement essoufflée :

- Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- C'est arrangé...

- C'est super ! Tu sais t'as vraiment beaucoup de chance que Sasuke s'intéresse à toi ! Mais en fait je penses qu'en fait il est très gentil mais y'a juste qu'il ne veut pas que tout le monde soit autour de lui. Et puis...

Hinata continue ses explications mais je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié C'est vrai, je suis vraiment heureux que Sasuke ne m'en veuille pas. Je sais, je ne le connais que depuis une journée, mais en fait il avait raison. Je m'entend bien avec lui. Je ne le pensais vraiment pas comme ça hier, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il était vraiment froid envers son fan club. Mais en même temps, avoir constamment des filles surexcitées autour de toi ça doit pas être très réjouissant...

- Hey tu m'écoutes Naruto ?

- Oh... Oui oui !

- Alors ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

Elle soupire, exaspérée. Puis ajoute :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

- Oh, rien de spécial tu sais...

- Tu veux pas me dire ?

- Si si, mais que y'a rien à raconter c'est tout...

Hinata baisse les yeux visiblement déçue.

- D'accord.

Voulant passer sur le sujet, je m'empresse de dire d'un ton faussement enjoué :

- Allez, direction Physique !

- Parce que t'aimes bien la physique ?

- Non.

Elle éclate de rire et je me contente de lui sourire. Nous entrons dans la salle. C'est déprimant et ma joie retombe un petit peu. Malgré tout, je m'installe à côté d' Hinata. Les salles de Travaux Pratiques sont vraiment géniales car on est 4 par tables. Je sors mes affaires de mon sac et les balance sur la table. Nous restons debout en attendant l'arrivée du prof. Sasuke pénètre a son tour dans la salle. Un groupe de filles situé à trois tables devant nous lui fait des grand signes de la main pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elles. Bien sûr, elles avaient pris soin de laisser une place de libre. Il ne leur prête aucune attention et viens s'asseoir a notre table, à côté de moi. Ses groupies me jette des regards noirs. Mais, ça ne fait qu'accentuer ma bonne humeur. Et ouais ! C'est moi que Sasuke préfère ! Et bim ! Jétais en train de me réjouir intérieurement en imaginant leur rage, lorsque la voix grave du brun m'interrompt. Il me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Au fait Naruto, je suis gay.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Une visite attendue.**

Point De Vue de Naruto

HEIN ? Il est... gay ? Le rouge me monte aux joues. J'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Je suis figé, ma trousse à la main, que je laisse tomber sur la table avec un petit choc. Je regarde Sasuke, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, la main inutilement tendue vers la table. Lui, me fixe le regard dénué de toute expression. Hinata, assise à ma droite me demande d'une voix inquiète :

- Naruto ? ça va ?

Mais je suis incapable de répondre. Je reste immobile, tourné vers Sasuke. Puis, au bout d'un silence pesant, sa bouche se fend en un sourire et il éclate de rire. Je suis dans l'incompréhension totale. Rire dans une pareille situation ce n'est pas très approprié. Je continue de l'observer, interloqué mais toujours aussi rouge. Puis, réprimant son envie de rire, Sasuke lache :

- Mais Naruto, c'était une blague !

Et n'y tenant plus, il se tord de rire sans retenue. Mon visage passe du rouge soutenu au blanc presque transparent. J'ai la tête qui tourne, mes idées ne sont plus très claires. ça fait beaucoup trop d'émotions en une journée. Ma vue s'assombrit, je sens mes genoux se dérober et... Plus rien.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. La lumière m'aveuglant. Je bats des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant d'ouvrir vraiment les yeux. Ma vue est brouillée mais je perçois quand même un plafond blanc. Je secoue légèrement la tête histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Ah... Je me souviens maintenant... Sasuke et sa « blague ». Enfin... Si on peut appeler ça une blague...Je me sens profondément frustré pour une raison que je ne connais pas. Enfin... Que je crois ne pas connaître... Hey ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Me forçant à penser à autre chose, je regarde un peu partout pour avoir une idée d'où je me trouve. Je suis dans un pièce entièrement blanche et qui sens étrangement comme dans les hôpitaux. ça doit sûrement être l'infirmerie. Je me pelotonne dans mon lit et passe ma tête sous les couvertures. Je veux oublier cet incident. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai vraiment cru que...

La cloche retentit. L'habituel raclement sourd des chaises résonne dans tout le bâtiment. Et bientôt, une grande agitation se fait entendre dans les couloirs. Je reste sous les couvertures, bien au chau . Mais à peine 30 secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre avec un grand fracas et j'entends quelqu'un se précipiter au chevet de mon lit et demander d'une voix douce :

- Naruto ?

C'est Hinata. J'émerge enfin et Hinata m'enlace tendrement.

- Oh, tu m'a fait peur idiot !

- Désolé...

- J'ai vu que tu parlais avec Sasuke et puis tu t'es évanoui d'un seul coup ! J'ai cru que t'avais eu une sorte d'attaque ou un truc du genre !

- Euh... J'suis vraiment désolé... Mais, enfin c'est rien t'inquiète...

- Ah non ! Il a du se passer quelque chose pour que tu t'évanouisses quand même !

- Oh...

Je ne pouvais pas dire à Hinata que c'était parce que Sasuke venait de m'annoncer qu'il était gay quand même ! Je réfléchis à toute vitesse avant de répondre un vague :

- En fait j'ai pratiquement rien mangé ce midi ça doit être pour ça...

- D'accord...

Elle ne paraît qu'à moitié convaincue et un silence gênant s'installe. Puis, je finis par demander :

- ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Une heure. La, c'est la récréation.

- Donc il ne reste qu'une heure de cours ?

- Oui.

- Bon, aide-moi à me lever s'teuplaît !

- Quoi ? Oh mais non ! L'infirmière a dit que tu devais encore te reposer ! Tu ne sortiras que dans une heure, à la fin des cours !

- Hein ? Mais ça va pas la tête ? J'ai déjà raté un cours alors que c'est que le premier jour !

- De toute façon tu bougeras pas de là j'te dis !

- Ah ouais ?

Je me redresse brusquement mais ma tête se met à tourner avec insistance, je me laisse donc retomber mollement sur mon lit et jette un regard furtif à Hinata. Elle affiche un sourire triomphant. Et finit par dire d'un ton léger :

- Alors ? Tu va rester ici ?

Je réponds dans un grognement :

- Hmphh... Ouais...

- Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! Et au faite tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

- Oui, ça peut aller. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne.

- Raison de plus pour que tu restes ici !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Quand elle veut quelque chose Hinata, c'est sûr qu'elle l'obtiendra !

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois. Hinata me lance un regard d'excuse et dit :

- J'suis désolée, 'faut que j'aille en cours.

- Oui oui, vas-y.

Elle ajoute d'un ton enjoué :

- Je viens te chercher tout à l'heure !

Puis, elle m'adresse un signe de la main, tourne le dos et referme délicatement la porte derrière elle. Malgré cette visite, je me sens toujours frustré. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ? Je soupire. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si je me suis évanoui, il pourrait au moins venir me rendre une petite visite, même pour deux minutes... Je me retourne brusquement dans mon lit pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je ciel est toujours aussi bleu. J'aperçois plusieurs personnes sur le terrain de sport. Ils jouent au basket. Une furieuse envie me lance d'aller les retrouver mais je me souviens alors de ma promesse faite à Hinata... Je soupire de plus belle. Je me met sur le dos, évitant soigneusement de regarder dehors. Mes pensées se tournent automatiquement vers Sasuk . J'aurai tant voulu qu'il vienne me voir... Mais apparemment, c'est trop demander... Hey mais ça va vraiment pas dans ma tête en ce moment ! J'suis en train d'espérer qu'un mec que je connais à peine vienne me rendre visite ! C'est vrai, après tout, on a juste mangé ensemble et discuté, c'est tout... Il doit avoir autre chose à faire que de venir me voir.

Je passe encore dix bonnes minutes à penser à Sasuke avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Naruto ?

- Hm... Sas'ke ?

- Euh non Naruto ! C'est Hinata ! J'viens te chercher pour partir la !

J'ouvre les yeux. Je me suis allongé dans un lit, le visage d'Hinata penché vers moi avec un sourire.

Je percute enfin.

- Oh merde ! J'ai dormi ?

- Apparemment...

- Euh... Tu veux bien m'aider à me lever ?

- Oui, attends ...

Elle s'assoit sur mon lit et je passe mon bras par-dessus son épaule. Je me lève, avec son aide. Je titube légèrement ce qui ne lui échappe pas.

- C'est bon t'inquiète, j'peux encore marcher tout seul.

- Ok.

Mais elle me regarde avec méfiance, comme ci elle s'attendait à ce que je tombe par terre à chaque instants. Je prend mon sac, posé dans un coin et nous sortons ensemble de la salle. Nous passons devant un petit bureau, sûrement celui de l'infirmière.

- Oh moins, je sais où se trouve l'infirmerie maintenant...

Hinata pouffe avant de répondre :

- J'aurai préféré que tu l'apprenne d'une autre manière quand même !

- Moi aussi !

Nous franchissons à présent le grand portail.

- Bon ba à demain Naruto ! Et fais attention hein...

- Mais oui t'inquiète ! Allez, salut !

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et m'éloigne en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

Environ 30mn plus tard, j'arrive chez moi. Je lance d'une voix forte :

- C'est moi !

Pas de réponse . Ok... J'suis encore tout seul. Je balance mon sac par terre, pose mon manteau et enlève mes converses. Puis, profitant de cette liberté, je prend une canette de coca dans le frigo ainsi que le gros pot de Nutella que j'emmène dans ma chambre. Je balance mes provisions sur mon lit et allume mon ordinateur. J'ouvre ma canette de coca et bois une gorgée. Ensuite je dévisse le bouchon du pot de Nutella, y plonge une cuillère à café et l'enfourne dans ma bouche. Je reporte mon attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur et je me rends compte que Saï est connecté sur Msn. Je lui saute dessus pour lui parler :

Naruto :

Hey ! :D

Saï :

Slt

Naruto :

ça va ? :)

Saï :

Ouais et toi ?

Naruto :

ça peut aller.

Saï :

?

Naruto :

Laisse. Alors, la rentré ?

Saï :

ça s'est bien passé, et toi ?

Naruto :

Pareil. :D

Tu t'es fais des amis ?

Saï  :

Ouais vite fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il y'a pas mal de cons dans ce lycée de merde...

Naruto :

Pourquoi ça ? O.o

Saï :

Disons que j'ai croisé des bancs entiers de pouffiasses accompagnées de leur potes wesh... -'

Naruto :

Ah, dac'. :/

Saï :

Bref. Hey, t'as repéré une fille ?:P

Naruto :

Hm... On peut dire ça comme ça.

Saï :

Ah ? Explique, mec !

Naruto :

Tu promets de pas te foutre de ma gueule ? En plus, on s'connaît à peine, hein.

Saï :

Bouge ton cul, j'veux savoir !

Naruto :

C'est un mec.

Saï :

QUOI ? Mais depuis dans t'es de c'bord là, toi ? O_O

Naruto :

Ben justement, j'en sais rien. Et puis c'est pas un truc sûr hein ! Ça s'trouve c'est juste genre il a beaucoup de charme alors ça me chamboule un peu mais j'aime quand même les filles !  
Nan, en fait j'en sais rien, j'suis paumé...


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Un rêve, une envie.**

Point De Vue de Naruto

Naruto :

Ben justement, j'en sais rien. Et puis c'est pas un truc sûr hein ! Ça s'trouve c'est juste genre il a beaucoup de charme alors ça me chamboule un peu mais j'aime quand même les filles !  
Nan, en fait j'en sais rien, j'suis paumé...

Saï :

Haha, tu te fous de ma gueule en fait, c'est ça ? Wahou, j'y ai cru à un moment putain ! XD

Naruto :

Je suis sérieux.

Saï :

Laisse tomber, j'sais que tu bluffes ! ;)

Naruto :

PUTAIN SAÏ, J'RIGOLE PAS !

Saï :

Quoi ? Not possible ! O.o

Naruto :

Et bien faut croire que si ! J'suis attiré par ce gars là !

J'crois que j'ai tourné gay. Et en une seule journée ! Si un jour il t'arrive de penser que t'as passé une mauvaise journée, repense à celle que j'viens de vivre, et tu pourras te dire que la tienne n'est pas si mal après tout... -'

Saï :

Haha, au moins, ça n'entrave pas ton sens de l'humour, on dirait. x)

Naruto :

T'as rien trouvé d'autre à dire ? -_-'

Saï - Day n' Nite :

...Non.

Naruto :

ça ne change rien entre nous, hein ?

Saï :

Ben... Du moment que tu me sautes pas dessus pour me violer, moi je m'en tape.

Naruto :

Haha, très drôle. Mais sache que les maigrichons blancs-becs dans ton genre, je les laisse autres autres.:P

Saï :

Hey ! Je t'emmerde !

Naruto :

Oh, merci du compliment, je te le retourne. :)

Saï :

Trop aimable...

Naruto :

Ouais j'sais, on me le dis tout le temps. :P

Saï :

Bref mec, désolé faut que j'y aille. On reparle de tout ça et de ce fameux mec plus tard, ok ?

Naruto :

Ouep', ça marche. Tchou !

Saï :

Bye

Je regarde la petite fenêtre au coin de l'écran indiquant : «Saï : Déconnection». Je suis soulagé qu'il ne l'ai pas trop mal pris. C'est pas très évident d'avouer ça à son meilleur ami que l'on connaît depuis cinq ans et qu'il vous croit hétéro à 100%. Enfin, maintenant il est au courant... Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine : Et si il le disait ? Mais non ! Saï est mon meilleur ami, il ne ferait jamais ça... Jamais ! Je m'allonge sur mon lit, croise les bras derrière la tête et fixe mon plafond une fois de plus. Je me cherche dans mes sentiments. J'suis vraiment... Gay ? Et cette question reviens sans cesse dans mon esprit : Aurais-je une chance un jour ? Je ne penses qu'à Sasuke. Son odeur, ses yeux onyx, sa bouche rose. Si seulement je pouvais, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ses lèvres, humer son odeur et plonger mon regard dans le sien... Une bouffée de chaleur me monte aux joues. Hey Naruto ! Contrôle-toi quand même ! Je ferme doucement les yeux...

Je me trouve dans une immense prairie, un grand soleil me chatouille agréablement le visage et le vent fait onduler les brins d'herbe. Je me sens bien. Je n'ai qu'une envie... Me rouler dans cette herbe bien verte et rire jusqu'à m'étouffer. Mais pourtant, je cherche quelque chose. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, quelqu'un. Son odeur me manque, je veux l'embrasser, lui parler. Je me met à courir. J'arpente en zig-zag cette vaste prairie. Je continue ma course pendant plusieurs minutes cherchant de tous les côtés, et, après avoir épuisé tout mon souffle, je m'arrête, haletant. Mon regard vagabondant tout autour de moi, espérant repérer un mouvement, une ombre. Mais la seule chose que j'arrive à apercevoir est un gigantesque arbre en retrait sur une petite colline fleurie. C'est vrai qu'avec cette chaleur, j'ai chaud et un peu d'ombre me fera le plus grand bien. Je continuerai de le chercher tout à l'heure. Sur ce, je me dirige d'un pas lent vers cette petite colline et bientôt, le chemin est en pente douce. Le soleil me tape sur la nuque, je sue à grosse gouttes. Vite ! faite que ça s'arrête enfin ! Et après quelques autres minutes de souffrances, j'arrive enfin en haut de la colline. Mon regard se porte sur cet arbre magnifique. Vu sa hauteur il doit être très vieux. Je le détaille de haut en bas. Et mon regarde se pose sur lui, adossé contre le tronc ! Je me rue au pied de l'arbre. Me voyant arriver, il me regarde... Et sourit. Il est tellement beau... Je me jette dans ses bras. Son odeur m'enivre immédiatement et je l'embrasse avec fougue. Une sensation de bonheur total m'enveloppe. Puis, je me pelotonne au creux de ses bras. Je suis si bien. Nous restons là, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Savourant ces instants de pure bonheur. Mais, tout d'un coup, il se lève rompant ce bonheur absolu. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Puis, il me fixe avec un sourire et me tend la main. Rassuré, je la saisit et me lève à mon tour. Il m'amène au bord de la colline et m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire, aux anges. Sa main descend sur ma taille et, lancés dans notre élan, nous nous retrouvons allongés par terre, l'un sur l'autre. Je déboutonne sa chemise et...

Tout d'un coup, j'entends une sonnerie lointaine. J'essaye de l'ignorer et continue de le déshabiller mais cette fichue sonnerie persiste ! Je grogne, furieux d'être dérange dans un moment pareil. Je m'agite, énervé et... Tombe de la colline...

_BOUM !_

- Skisspass ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis par terre dans ma chambre. Et, à en juger par les couvertures entortillées dans tous les sens autour de moi, je viens de tomber de mon lit. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Puis, je me relève difficilement. Je regarde mon réveil. 3h du matin ? Mais c'est quoi c' bordel ? Je... Tout à l'heure il était 17h ! Je regarde par la fenêtre pour être fixé. Effectivement, le ciel est d'un noir d'encre. C'est peut-être encore à cause de mon malaise de tout à l'heure... Je reste de longues minutes à observer la rue, plongée dans le noir. Ce rêve... C'était si... Génial ! Raaah Pourquoi j'me suis réveillé ? Je serre les poings de déception. Mais tout à coup, mon ventre lance une longue protestation. Hey ! Mais avec tout ça j'ai pas mangé ! Et puis pourquoi papa m'a pas réveillé ? J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre avec le moins de bruit possible. Je marche le long du couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Je passe devant la porte de la chambre de mon père. J'écoute quelques instants pour m'assurer que ma chute ne l'a pas réveillé. Mais un ronflement sonore m'indique qu'il est dans un profond sommeil. Je continue donc ma route avec toute la discrétion dont je suis capable pour ne pas le réveiller. Je descends les escaliers, prenant bien garde à sauter certaines marches qui craquent . Arrivé en bas, je me précipite à la cuisine et ouvre le frigo . Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, je décide de prendre un reste de pizza plutôt que des pâtes . Je m'installe à table et commence à mastiquer ma pizza. Hey mais c'est pas si mauvais la pizza froide ! Et, après l'avoir entièrement fini, je prends une tablettes de chocolat dans le placard, et la fourre dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Puis, je remonte les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et regagne ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit et entame la tablette de chocolat. Miam ! Heureusement que je chocolat est toujours là ! Je balaye ma chambre d'un regard et aperçois mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Mais oui ! C'est ça qu'a sonné tout à l'heure ! Tss ! Et c'est ça qui a coupé court à mon rêve aussi... Avec une pointe de colère, je le saisis et consulte mes textos. J'en ai un nouveau. Je le lis donc et reste scotché sur place. Mon cœur bat à toute allure dans ma poitrine. Je le relis une deuxième fois pour être bien sûr :

_« Salut, Naruto._

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir , je regrette mes actes._

_Je suis passé te voir à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure lors du derniers de la journée mais tu dormais, alors je n'ai pas voulu te déranger._

_Je voudrais te parler, c'est possible qu'on se voit demain ?_

_En espérant que tu sois vite remis sur pieds,_

_Sasuke. »_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Son rire, bonheur rare !**

Point De Vue de Naruto

_« Salut, Naruto._

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir , je regrette mes actes._

_Je suis passé te voir à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure lors du derniers de la journée mais tu dormais, alors je n'ai pas voulu te déranger._

_Je voudrais te parler, c'est possible qu'on se voit demain ?_

_En espérant que tu sois vite remis sur pieds,_

_Sasuke. »_

Mon cœur s'emballe. Il veut me parler. Me parler à moi. Et rien que tout les deux. C'est comme un rêve. Je m'imagine déjà seul avec lui, savourant cet instant. La tête remplie d'images plus agréables les unes que les autres, je m'efforce de revenir à la réalité et de chasser de mon esprit ces clichés. Mais cette question persiste : Pourquoi veut-il me parler seul à seul ? Peut-être... Peut-être que lui aussi a un petit faible pour moi... Je ne demande rien de plus... Rien qu'un tout petit faible de rien du tout... Hey mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Sasuke ? Celui qui a toutes les filles du lycée à ses pieds ? Tomber amoureux d'un petit blond pas forcément très beau et qui, en plus, rougis dès qu'on s'adresse à lui ? ça serait le monde à l'envers ! Arrête de rêver mon p'tit Naruto, tu dérives ! Je m'allonge sur mon lit, déçu mais gardant toujours une petite lueur d'espoir au fond de moi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pourrait me dire... Cette question me trotte dans l'esprit. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Mais je finis tant bien que mal à m'endormir, mes rêve tournés vers le beau brun.

_Tut tut tut tut..._

- Zzzzz...

_Tut tut tut tut..._

- Mmhh...

_Tut tut tut tut..._

A tâtons, j'éteins mon réveil, m'assois sur mon lit et me frotte les yeux. Évidemment, quand on s'endort à 4h du matin, on peut pas vraiment être frais le lendemain... Je me lève enfin et descend à la cuisine. Mon père lit son journal comme tous les matins et il lance son habituel :

- Salut mon fils ! Bien dormi ?

- Hm...

- Et ben, tu dormais bien hier quand je suis monté te dire qu'on mangeait ! Je suis allé te secouer un peu mais t'as pas bougé et tu es resté endormi. Alors je n'ai pas insisté.

- Hm...

- T'as l'air fatigué, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Hm...

- Je suis censé prendre ça pour un oui ou pour un non ?

- ... Pour un oui.

- Ah,tu me rassures !

- Hm...

- Mais t'as que ça à la bouche aujourd'hui !

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec mon père pour qu'il ramène une fois de plus sur le tapis que l'on pourrait nous prendre pour deux étrangers vivant dans la même maison. Je finis toujours pas monter dans ma chambre, furax, et de claquer la porte de toutes mes forces. Je fais donc comme ci de rien n'était, avale mon petit déjeuner le plus vite possible et remonte dans ma chambre en quatrième vitesse. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, pensif. Hey c'est vrai ! C'est aujourd'hui que Sasuke veut me parler ! Mon morale remonte en flèche à cette idée et j'oublie vite ma situation délicate avec mon père en ce moment. Motivé comme jamais, je fonce dans la salle de bain. 20mn plus tard, je ressort, prêt à partir. J'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude mais je tiens à être parfait pour cette entrevue avec Sasuke. Woulà ! Si j'me magne pas j'vais rater mon bus moi ! Je dévale les escaliers manquant de peu de m'étaler et lace mes converses le plus vite possible. Putain mais quelle idée de mettre des converses quand on est pressé ? J'enfile mon manteau, attrape mon sac et lance :

- J'y vais ! Salut !

Je claque la porte et part en courant. J'arrive à l'arrêt de bus tout rouge, la respiration saccadée. Mais au moins je n'ai pas raté mon bus. Je m'assois sur le banc pour reprendre mon souffle mais à j'ai à peine le temps de souffler que le bus arrive. Je grimpe à l'intérieur et trouve même une place assise libre. Je m'y installe et écoute mon I-pod. Je ne m'en sépare jamais. La musique, c'est ma vie. Elle m'aide à m'évader du quotidien. Je tombe enfin sur Gives You Hell des All-American Rejects. Je l'adore. Je pars dans mes pensées. Et elles se tournent automatiquement vers Sasuke. Plus le moment approche, plus un sentiment d'excitation et de crainte grandit en moi. Mais une question me vient à l'esprit : Comment il a eu mon numéro ? ça devient une habitude là ! D'abord Sakura pis après lui ! Je croyais qu'un portable c'était personel... Tss, tu parles ! Hey ! Mais c'est p't-être Sakura qui lui a donné ! Bon de toute façon, c'est pas la question ! Tout ce qui compte c'est ce qui va m'dire ! Je passe le reste du trajet à penser à cette histoire. Et j'arrive enfin devant le lycée. Pas de Sasuke à l'horizon. Je suis déçu. Je me dirige alors à contre-coeur vers Neiji, Temari et Gaara. Quand Temari m'aperçoit, elle lance d'une voix enjouée :

- Hey Naruto ! Comment ça va ?

- Oh... Euh... Bien merci . Et toi ?

- Ah, moi j'ai la patate !

- Pour changer... répond Neiji d'une voix froide et cassante.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai l'droit d'être hyperactive si j'ai envie ! Et en plus ce soir c'est le week-end ! Allez, Neiji et Gaara faites moi un beau smile !

- Tss... se contenta de marmonner Neiji.

Gaara, lui, se contente de la regarder d'un air las et de détourner les yeux dès qu'il m'aperçoit. Je le trouve très bizarre. Je ne sais pas si c'est que avec moi ou pas mais il reste toujours froid et distant. Un peu comme Sasuke... Oh ! Sasuke ! J'avais presque oublié ! Je regarde un peu partout autour de moi avec l'espoir de l'apercevoir mais Temari me coupe :

- Euh... Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je pose mon regard sur elle et le rouge me monte aux joues. Je réussi à bafouiller :

- Oh... Rien... J-Je regardais si Hinata arrivait.

- Ah ! Tu l'aimes bien Hinata hein ? répond-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Hein ? M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh allez ! En plus t'as pas de mauvais goûts, elle est plutôt jolie !

- Quoi ? M-Mais n'importe quoi ! Ce... C'est une amie !

- Roh ! Mais arrêtes ! ça se voit !

Je regarde Neiji et Gaara espérant qu'il m'apporteraient de l'aide mais tout les deux affiche un sourire moqueur. Je perds mes moyens. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer de plus belle et mes jambes sont comme du coton. Je m'apprêtais à partir en courant lorsque quelqu'un me saisit le poignet. Je fais volte-face et me retrouve devant Sasuke. Il m'adresse un petit sourire et me lance :

- Viens, il faut que je te parle.

- D'ac.

Il m'entraîne à l'écart. Je lance un dernier regard vers Temari, Gaara et Neiji. Temari lance d'une voix assez forte pour que je l'entende :

- Sauvé par le gong hein Naruto ?

Je me retourne violemment et emboîte le pas de Sasuke. Aucun de nous deux ne prononce un mot. Puis, il s'arrête enfin, dans un coin reculé de la cour, protégé par un arbre. Il me lâche la main et se retourne pour me faire face :

- Naruton tu as reçu mon texto ?

Mon cœur s'accélère et j'acquiesce d'un bref mouvement de tête. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est embrumé . Mes jambes sont de coton, j'ai des sueurs froides. Mais malgré tout, je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je me surprends moi-même ! Je ne pensais pas avoir assez l'audace. Sasuke soutient mon regard quelques secondes puis détourne les yeux. Il reprend la parole :

- Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes dans les pommes. C'était... Une blague. De très mauvais goût, je te l'admets. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'as prit. Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu une forte envie de dire ça, sans aucune raison particulière. J'en suis profondément désolé. Pour ce qui est du moyen par lequel j'ai obtenu ton numéro, il est simplement tombé de la trousse de Sakura hier soir, alors j'en ai profité. Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'elle ait ton numéro ? Vous avez déjà envoyé des sms ? Vous êtes proches ? Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire hier que tu ne l'aimais pas non plus ?

Pris de court pas toutes ces questions, je le regarde avec les yeux écarquillés.

- ça va Naruto ?

Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits, je réponds :

- Oui.

- Et... Alors ? dit-il avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

- Je rêve ou tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est comme si les mots avaient glissés tout seul hors de ma bouche. Mais maintenant que je l'avais posée, cette question, j'attends la réponse . Il semble un peu déstabilisé. Mais quand il me répond c'est de sa voix grave habituelle et sans aucune hésitation :

- Oui.

- Alors t'as vraiment eu peur pour moi hier ?

- Parce que toit t'aurais pas peur si tu voyais un de tes amis faire un malaise devant toi ?

- Pas faux.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Son hilarité redouble d'intensité.

- What the fuck ?

Essayant de retrouver son calme, il réussit à articuler :

- Mais si tu voyais ta tête ! On croirait que tu viens d'encaisser une droite !

- Et c'est pour ça que t'es plié en deux ?

- Il faut croire, lâcha-t-il avant de se remettre à rire de plus belle.

Je reste là, planté comme un piquet à le regarder rire. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Le voir rire me procure une étrange sensation de bonheur, que tout va bien sur terre que que je ne souffrirai plus jamais. Quand il s'arrête quelques instants plus tard, je suis très frustré. J'ai même de grandes difficultés à ne pas le faire paraître. Mais je lance d'une voix que j'essaye de rendre détachée :

- Et alors... C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Non. J'ai autre chose à te dire. En fait...


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Attirance ou dégoût ? **

Point De Vue de Naruto 

- Et alors... C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Non. J'ai autre chose à te dire. En fait...

Il s'interrompt à nouveau et me fixe. Ses yeux me font l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait presque le voir battre à l'oeil nu. Je me noie littéralement dans ses yeux. Ils sont si sombres, si magnifiques... Je perds le fil du temps pendant ces quelques secondes. Je veux que cet instant dure toujours. Mais cependant, Sasuke prend une grande inspiration :

- Naruto, tu m'attires.

Il dit ça d'un trait, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans la voix. Il me faut plusieurs secondes avant de percuter ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mais par la suite, j'ouvre de grands yeux et l'observe, perplexe. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ... Je lui plais ? Non pas possible ! J-J'ai du mal entendre !

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'dire ?

Cette fois, il paraît perturbé et pour la première fois, je vois la peur voiler ses yeux. Quand il reprend la parole, il donne plus l'impression de se parler à lui-même qu'à moi :

- Je ... Non. Je ne peux pas...

Il se prend la tête dans les mains, et son visage se crispe. Le voir dans cet état me donne un profond sentiment de malaise. Je cherche un moyen de le réconforter mais c'est comme si les mots restaient bloqués en travers de ma gorge. Je m'apprêtais à lui donner une petite tape maladroite dans le dos lorsque la solution me vient à l'esprit. Oui, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Mon cœur se remet à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, mes mains sont moites, mais malgré tout, je rassemble tout le courage dont je suis capable :

- Sasuke... Moi aussi je...

Tout à coup, le monde s'obscurcit autour de moi. Je ne vois plus rien.

- C'est quiiiiiiiii ?

Cette voix sonne familièrement à mes oreilles . J'ôte ses mains de mes yeux et je me retourne :

- Oh... Salut Hinata.

- Salut ! dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire ravi.

Elle penche légèrement la tête et aperçois Sasuke :

- Salut Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ?

Sasuke se contente de lui jeter un regard glacial et de partir à grand pas.

- Euh... J'dérange ?

Une haine incontrôlable m'envahit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle arrive à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi est-elle venu me voir ? Pourquoi elle a tout gâché ? Putain ! Essayant tant bien que mal de me contrôler, je lance en combinant tous mes efforts pour que ma voix ne tremble pas de rage :

- De tout façon, maintenant c'est trop tard.

- Oh merde ! J'suis désolé, j'savais pas...

- C'est pas grave, dis-je en pensant tout le contraire.

- Oh non mais j'men veux à mort !

- C'est pas grave j'te dit, déclarais-je d'une voix cassante.

- J'peux pas faire quelque chose pour arranger mon erreur ?

- ça m'étonnerait.

- Bon...Ok. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas.

Que j'ten veuille pas ? Mais tu rêves cocotte ! Tu viens tout de même de gâcher ma déclaration.

- Mais non, t'inquiète.

- Ah, ça me soulage, dit-elle avec un sourire timide que je ne lui rend aucunement.

Je ne réponds pas. Il faut que je fasse de gros efforts pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et frapper chaque centimètres de sa peau. Elle paraît vraiment mal à l'aise mais je suis encore trop énervé pour avoir pitié et je plus lui en vouloir. Finalement, elle lance timidement :

- Ahem... Tu veux rejoindre les autres ?

- Hm... grommelai-je en me dirigeant vers le petit groupe sans l'attendre.

Elle me rattrape et m'emboîte le pas. J'accélère. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être avec elle pour l'instant. J'arrive enfin à la hauteur de la bande et m'arrête. Temari m'attaque directement :

- Alors Naruto ? T'as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ?

Je lui lance le regard le plus glacial dont je suis capable. Elle paraît troublée. C'est vrai qu'ils ont plus l'habitude de me voir rougir. J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire lorsque le cloche retentit. Je me retourne et pars en direction du bâtiment sans attendre personne.

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Cette matinée à été particulièrement détestable. Je me lève d'un bond et fourre toutes mes affaires dans mon sac que je jette sur mon dos. J'arrache ma veste du dossier de ma chaise et sors de la salle de classe en courant presque. Je ne veux surtout pas que quelqu'un vienne me parler. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Ma colère s'est légèrement atténuée, mais ma déception reste très présente. Je me dirige vers le self en repensant une fois de plus à cette déclaration ratée... Peut-être que si je lui avais dis on serais en train de s'embrasser à cette heure... Après ce qu'il venait de me dire... Je serre rageusement les poings. J'entre dans le réfectoire et fais la queue pour me servir. Dix minutes plus tard, je m'installe à une table, seul. Je croque à pleine dents dans mon cheeseburger remuant toujours mes idées noires.

- Euh... Naruto ? J'peux m'asseoir ?

Je relève la tête. Sakura se tient devant moi avec son plateau et un sourire gêné. Alors là, c'est la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir. Mais mon instinct de « gentil petit Naruto » refait surface :

- Hm. Ouais, s'tu veux.

Elle pose son plateau sur la table prenant bien le soin de ne rien renverser et s'assoit en face de moi. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention et continue de mastiquer mon hamburger.

- Naruto, pour hier... Enfin... Quand je t'ai dis que t'étais à moi et tout ça...

Elle s'interrompt, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je la regarde, sans exprimer le moindre geste pour l'inciter à continuer. Elle reprend une inspiration et dit :

- Je... Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ma prit. Enfin, tu sais, tu me plais vraiment et...

- C'est c'que j'avais cru comprendre, dis-je d'un ton froid et cassant.

Mon intervention semble l'avoir déstabilisée et elle reste quelques secondes immobile, le regard dans le vide et le visage anormalement livide. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle semble reprendre ses esprits et elle reprend la parole :

- Et tu sais, d'habitude j'suis pas comme ça... Enfin, genre allumeuse... Enfin beaucoup de gens me voient comme ça mais c'est juste parce qu'ils trouve que mes décolletés sont un peu trop profonds... Mais ils ne connaissent pas vraiment... Et tu sais je... J'embrasse pas les gens comme je l'ai fait avec toi hier d'habitude... Enfin… Je connais déjà la réponse mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien hein ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De... ça te dirais de... Sortir avec moi ?

J'ai l'impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine face. Mes yeux s'agrandissent tellement que mon iris toute entière doit être cerclée de blanc. Non mais elle va pas bien dans sa tête elle ou quoi ? Hier elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser sans ma permission et tout et le lendemain elle croit que juste en s'excusant je sortirais avec elle ! Non mais complètement tarée cette fille ! Les mots sortent tout seul de ma bouche sans je j'aie eu le temps de réfléchir à le dire plus gentiment :

- Non.

- J-Je le savais.

Et sur ce, elle se lève violemment et s'en va en courant, se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Bah... Elle s'en remettra ! Et puis en plus on se connaît depuis à peine trois jours ! Comment on peut aimer quelqu'un en trois misérables jours ? Euh... Non en fait j'ai rien dis... Hey mais pourquoi je me prend la tête pour une cinglée comme ça ? Je finis mon repas tranquillement et scrute le self à la recherche de Sasuke. Cette fois, je suis bien décidé à le lui avouer. Et si quelqu'un vient encore tout gâcher j'le tue ! Et boum ! Finis les ennuis ! Je repère enfin Sasuke. Il est installé seul à une table. Un groupe de filles dont je reconnais quelques une car elles sont dans ma classe, gloussent en jetant des regards plein d'espoir dans sa direction. N'y prêtant pas attention, je me dirige d'on pas assuré vers la table de Sasuke lorsque d'un des filles de son fan-club me passe devant. Elle fonce droit sur Sasuke. Un sentiment de haine monte en moi. Hey ! C'est MON Sasuke ! Je regarde le scène de loin, bouillant de rage. La fille échange quelque mots avec Sasuke. Celui-ci lui lance un regard glacial dont il a le secret, celui qui ferait fuir n'importe qui. Elle rougie, bafouille quelque chose et tourne les talons, s'éloignant le plus vite possible. Ma colère retombe immédiatement. Encore plus sûr de moi, je m'avance dans sa direction et arrive à la hauteur de sa table :

- Hum... Salut Sasuke... A propos de ce matin, en fait j'me disais...

Soudain, il relève brusquement la tête. Il me fixe, ses yeux remplis de colère. C'est comme si la haine émanait de lui :

- Tu te disais quoi ? Qu'on pourrait tranquillement sortir ensemble ? Non mais qu'est-ce que t'as cru sérieux ? T'as cru que j'étais gay ? Gay ? Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ou quoi ? Et si tu veux tout savoir, les pédés sa me dégoûte !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Je t'aime.**

Point De Vue de Sasuke 

- Tu te disais quoi ? Qu'on pourrait tranquillement sortir ensemble ? Non mais qu'est-ce que t'as cru sérieux ? T'as cru que j'étais gay ? Gay ? Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ou quoi ? Et si tu veux tout savoir, les pédés sa me dégoûte !

Les mots avaient glissés hors de ma bouche sans crier gare. Mais après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! Si seulement j'avais gardé mes distances au lieu d'écouter mes sentiments stupides ! Mais je ne peux pas me l'avouer. C'est impossible. Sasuke Uchiwa ? ... Gay ? Ridicule ! Absurde ! Et puis si ça se trouve, cette ... Attirance, ce n'est peut-être que passagère après tout. Et je ne le connais que depuis trois jours. Et pourtant, il n'a suffit que d'un regard... Ses iris couleur océan... Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions. Elles sont bien trop fortes...

Et c'est avec beaucoup de mal que je reviens enfin à la réalité. Naruto se tient toujours devant moi. Le visage décomposé. Il paraît pétrifié. En temps normal, j'aurais eu pitié de lui et me serais excusé. Mais cette fois-ci mes sentiments sont trop confus. Le fait que par sa faute je sois devenu... _Comme ça_ m'empêche de le consoler. J'ai du parler fort sans m'en rendre compte car une bonne partie de la salle a les yeux braqués sur nous. Soudain, Naruto tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant. A peine ai-je le temps de le suivre des yeux parmi la foule, qu'il disparaît par les battants de la porte. Je reporte alors mon attention sur mon plateau. Il est plein. Puis, je me lève, et traverse la salle. Les regards pesant toujours sur moi. Des chuchotements s'élèvent de toute part de la salle. Mais je continue mon chemin avec mon indifférence habituelle. Cependant, je suis tout de même soulagé lorsque je passe la porte. Pas de traces de Naruto. Et de toute façon après ce que je viens de lui dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir. Je sors donc dans la cour, ne faisant pas bien attention où je vais, perdu dans mes pensées. Je me retrouve alors sur le petit coin d'herbe sur lequel Naruto et moi-même avions parlé hier midi. Le petit blond n'est pas là non plus. Je m'allonge donc dans l'herbe les bras croisés derrière la tête. J'observe le ciel, pensif. A présent, je m'en voulais un peu de ce que je lui avais dis tout à l'heure. Mais ma colère ne s'estompe pas pour autant. Si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré je serais resté_ normal_. Je soupire. De toute façon, maintenant le mal est fait. Tout est si confus dans ma tête. Ce matin, je n'ai pas pu résisté et je lui ai avoué qu'il me plaît et pourtant le midi-même je l'envoie sur les roses... Le pauvre, il ne doit rien y comprendre. Déjà que moi j'ai du mal à me comprendre. En fait, je crois que ce qui ne vas pas, c'est que tout est allé trop vite. Mercredi matin, lorsque j'ai croisé son regard pour la première fois, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Heureusement que j'arrive à dissimuler mes sentiments... Enfin... Plus aussi bien que ça apparemment... Je ferme les yeux. Le soleil me caresse doucement le visage et la brise fine balaye mes cheveux me chatouillant agréablement la peau. Je reste là, étendu, les paupières closes. Des images s'entrechoquant dans mon esprit.

Mais soudain, des chuchotements m'annonce une présence non loin de là. J'ouvre les yeux. Deux filles de ma classe m'observent furtivement, cachées grossièrement derrière un arbre à ma gauche. Lorsqu'elles s'aperçoivent que je les ai repérées, leurs chuchotements s'accélèrent. Je me relève en position assise, ne leur prêtant aucune attention. Je fixe deux personnes assises un peu plus loin sur un banc. Je les regarde rire tout en repensant aux bons moments que j'avais passé avec Naruto. C'est tout de même étonnant qu'il réussisse à me faire rire... Personnes hormis mon frère n'y était arrivé auparavant.

Mais une petite voix hésitante me sort de ma rêverie :

- Euh... Sasuke ?

Je tourne la tête. Une des deux filles de tout à l'heure me regarde en rougissant. Cette réaction me rappelle aussitôt Naruto. Normalement, je lui aurais dit d'aller se faire voir et de me foutre la paix, mais cette ressemblance m'en empêche. Je lui répond alors avec une intonation que j'essaye de rendre aimable :

- Hn ?

Elle semble ne pas en revenir que je lui adresse la parole et soudain un sourire vient illuminer son visage. Plus sûre d'elle, elle reprend la parole :

- En fait C'est avec ce qui s'est passé au self tout à l'heure. On m'a dit que tu avais dit que tu...

Je la fixe d'un regard pénétrant. Ce seul regard lui fait baisser la tête. Reprenant son courage, elle continue :

- Que tu es gay.

Cette phrase agit comme une décharge électrique. Je sursaute et lance du ton le plus froid que je puisse :

- Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce qu'on te dit !

Elle rougit violemment et bafouille :

- Ben j'sais pas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être comme ça... Pas toi !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Bah... Parce que tu es Sasuke Uchiwa.

Exact. Elle a totalement raison. C'est bien ça le problème. _Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa_, je ne peux pas être comme ça... Que dirait père ? Et Itachi ? Je soupire.

- Pourquoi tu soupires ?

Je sursaute. J'avais presque oublié sa présence. Mais je m'empresse de répliquer avec un regard glacial :

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Et, pour mettre fin à la discussion, je lui tourne le dos. Intimidée par cet accès de colère, elle retourne vers son amie qui l'attend toujours derrière l'arbre. Je l'entends lui chuchoter :

- Tu vois que c'était nimporte quoi ! Non mais ! C'est Sasuke Uchiwa quand même !

Et elles s'éloignent en continuant de chuchoter alors que je ne pouvais déjà plus les entendre. Mais ses paroles restent gravés en moi : « _Mais j'savais que tu ne pouvais pas être comme ça... Pas toi !_ ». Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être gay d'abord ? Parce que je plais tant aux filles ? Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Et de toute façon, c'est trop tard pour réfléchir à tout ça. Soudain je me lève. J'ai envie de bouger. Je marche en direction d'une autre cour un peu annexée . Je passe devant le banc sur lequel Naruto m'avait expliqué, pas plus tard qu'hier, qu'il ne sortait pas avec Sakura et qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me m'arrêter et de m'y installer. Je repense à tout ça . ça s'est passé hier et j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des mois. Mais je n'oublie pas le mal que ça m'a fait. Voir Sakura l'embrasser m'était insupportable. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai si mal réagi.

Je suis encore plongé dans mes pensées lorsque la sonnerie m'indique qu'il faut que je me rende en cours. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller. Je ne veux pas le revoir. Il le faut pourtant. De plus, je vais devoir le regarder de loin, sans venir lui parler, ni pouvoir l'effleurer en faisant passer ça pour un geste tout à fait accidentel...

J'arrive au gymnase. Le seul fait que nous ayons sport me remonte légèrement le moral. J'aime cette matière. Je me sens à l'aise en pratiquant du sport. Et avec un peu de chance, je ne serais pas dans la même équipe que Naruto, ce qui m'évitera d'être trop tenté d'aller lui parler. Je me dirige donc tranquillement vers les vestiaires. Mais à peine ai-je touché la poignée de la porte des vestiaires des garçons qu'une horde se filles surexcitées arrivée de je ne sais où m'encercle, m'empêchant de passer. Leurs cris et leurs bavardages forment un gros brouhaha très désagréable. Mais j'entends quelques phrases au passage :

- Sasuke va se changer !

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- T'imagines toi ?

- Sasuke torse nu !

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaah ! Arrête, je meurs !

- Dis Sasuke on peut rentrer avec toi ?

- Sasukeeeee !

Reprenant mes esprits, je leur lance d'un ton glacial :

- C'est le vestiaire des mecs, aucune fille n'entrera. Cassez-vous.

Et, à ma grande surprise, la rumeur des conversation de fait qu'augmenter :

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Il est tellement beau quand il s'énerve !

- Sasuke Chéri !

- Plus beau que lui tu meurs !

Perdant patience, je me fraye un chemin par la force. Arrivé enfin devant la porte, je l'ouvre précipitamment et la referme en la claquant. Je reste quelques instants adossé à la porte, et souffle. Mais une voix remplie d'ironie lance :

- Tout baigne Uchiwa ?

Je relève la tête. Gaara me fixe avec un sourire moquer. Naruto est là aussi, recroquevillé dans un coin l'air mal à l'aise. Je me contente d'adresser un regard glacial à Gaara avant d'aller m'installer dans un coin isolé du vestiaire, à l'abri des regards. Je prend tout mon temps pour me changer et sors du vestiaire qui est déjà vide. Lorsque je reviens dans le gymnase, toute la classe est réunie autour du prof, M. Maito. Quandj'arrive à proximité, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre :

- C'est parti pour le volley-ball les jeunes ! Let's go !

Et la classe se disperse pour mettre le matériel en place. J'aime bien le volley, et, sans me vanter, je suis plutôt doué.

Malheureusement, les deux heures de sports ont été un supplice. Nous avons passé tout le temps à faire des passes à un coéquipier pour soi-disant se familiariser avec le ballon. De plus, je me suis retrouvé avec Chôji car personnes ne voulait se mettre avec lui. Il a tenté pendant les deux heures de rattraper le ballon tout en mangeant ses chips. Un vrai désastre. Quant à moi, j'ai passé mon temps à lancer des regards furtifs à Naruto. Il jouait avec Hinata et je dois admettre qu'ils ne se débrouillaient pas mal du tout.

C'est donc avec un profond soulagement que le prof nous annonce la fin du cours. Je me précipite aux vestiaires, heureux de quitter ce foutu gymnase. Je me change rapidement et, lorsque je sors du vestiaire qui est cette fois bondé, je dois lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas jeter un regard en direction de Naruto, qui se change en silence. Soulagé, je franchis la porte, content de moi pour ne pas avoir jeté un seul regard à Naruto . Je sors donc au pas de course du gymnase. Arrivé dehors, je ralentis l'allure, me rappellant que c'est la récréation. Je me dirige donc tranquillement vers un banc libre lorsque quelqu'un me dépasse en marchant assez vite. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reconnaître cette chevelure blonde et cette petite taille. N'y résistant pas, je lui attrape fermement le poignet et le tire vers moi. Surpris, il manque de tomber mais lorsqu'il relève le tête, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il me lance d'un ton hostile :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Rien que sa présence devant moi me remonte le moral. Je demande alors dans un souffle :

- Tu m'en veux ?

Il croise alors les bras et me regarde fixement :

- J'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeur Sasuke !

- Je n'y peux rien si j'ai un caractère un peu... Spécial, dis-je d'un ton un peu penaud.

- Ouais, ben figures toi que j'suis pas à ta disposition ! Ce matin tu m'annonces que je t'attire et le midi tu m'envoies chier ! 'Faudrait savoir aussi ! J'suis pas à ta botte !

Je le regarde quelques instants sans un mot avant de lancer en levant un sourcil :

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

Il paraît un peu prit au dépourvu mais réplique :

- Je m'en tape ! Tu peux pas savoir le mal que tu m'as fait en me jetant comme ça ce midi ! D'autant plus que...

- ...Que ?

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Et merde...**

Point De Vue de Naruto

- Je t'aime, lâchai-je dans un mumurre presque inaudible.

Je baisse immédiatement la tête pour cacher mon malaise. Mon cœur exécute une danse désordonnée et bruyante, au fond de me poitrine. Mes jambes tremblent, mes mains sont moites, une boule noue mon estomac sans oublier mon cerveau qui est en ébullition. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Est-ce réciproque ? Et si oui, accepte-il le fait d'être gay ? Ou alors vais-je déclencher un de ses excès de fureur imprévisibles ? Sera-t-il... Dégoûté ? Ou bien simplement surpris ?

Malgré toutes ces questions en suspend, j'essaye tant bien que mal de me calmer. Je respire profondément plusieurs fois de suite et ose un regard timide dans sa direction. Son visage est dénué de toute expression. Je me redresse alors de façon à être bien en face de lui. Je reste ainsi immobile à l'interroger du regard durant un temps qui me paraît sans fin. Lui, détaille chaque trait de mon visage sans pour autant afficher un expression quelconque. Mais il finit tout de même par lâcher d'un ton prudent :

- Hm... Je suis flatté.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ses réaction me prennent toujours au dépourvu. Je l'observe quelques instants avec une expression de stupeur sur le visage avant de lancer d'un ton un peu trop agressif à mon goût :

- Flatté ? Tu devrais plutôt être dégoûté comme tu me l'a dit ce midi non ?

Il recule d'un pas et baisse la tête. Quand il la relève après quelques instants, des mèches de cheveux me cachent ses yeux, m'empêchant d'y plonger mon regard pour détailler ses émotions, mais je remarque quand même que ses joue ont pris une teinte rose soutenue sur sa peau de craie :

- Je ne le pensais pas. Et tu le sais d'ailleurs, répondit-il.

- Ah ouais ? Je le sais ? Première nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'envoyais chier comme t'as fait ? m'écriais-je avec colère.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que je viens de dire, il poursuit sur sa lancée :

- Tu te souviens aussi de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

- Évidemment !

Il ne répond rien. C'est d'ailleurs étrange... Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression... Est-ce le bon moment ? Je ne sais pas... Après tout, il n'a pas dit que ses sentiments sont réciproque ... Il a juste dit qu'il était... Flatté. Roh et puis merde ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Si je le fais pas tout de suite et qu'il m'annonce plus tard qu'il ne m'aime pas, je devrais continuer ma misérable existence sans jamais avoir senti ses lèvres contre les miennes !

Sans me soucier des conséquences, je rassemble tout mon courage, je m'approche d'un pas dans sa direction. Il ne bouge pas et continue de me fixer. Je continue donc ma lancée et avance de deux pas me retrouvant à moins de 20 centimètres de lui. Il me regarde, la surprise teintant son visage parfait.

- Sasuke... murmurais-je.

Aucun mouvement de recul. Prenant ça pour un encouragement, ma main droite lui empoigne vivement la nuque, et plaque nos lèvres l'une sur l'autre.

Alors, tout se passe très vite. ma main gauche descend jusqu'à sa hanche pendant que celles de Sasuke passent et repassent dans mes cheveux. Nos langues s'emmêlent, jouent entre elles. Nos respirations s'accélèrent. Je n'ai jamais connu pareille sensation. C'est indescriptible. Mon envie me brûle tout entier.

Voulant aller plus loin et lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, je commence par lui enlever sa veste en cuir et la balancer par terre, un peu plus loin, sans pour autant séparer nos lèvres. Ensuite, j'entreprends de lui enlever sauvagement son tee-shirt mais la main du brun sur mon torse m'en empêche. Il me repousse d'un un geste ferme.

Il pose une main tremblante sur le mur et fixe le sol, haletant. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Y'a quelques secondes, il m'embrassait fougueusement et voilà qu'il me repousse ! C'est quoi son problème ?

Il tente alors un regard dans ma direction. Je me fige aussitôt. Il tremble de tous ses membres et ses yeux regardent dans toutes les directions, lui donnant un air de dément. J'ai peur :

- Sasuke ? ça va ?

- Je... Oui. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, si c'est pas trop te demander.

Je suis surpris Malgré ses tremblements, sa voix est ferme et assurée. Je m'empresse alors de répondre :

- Alors, c'est vrai... Tu m'aimes aussi ?

- ... Je crois que oui.

- Tu crois ? T'es pas sûr ?

- C'est encore un peu... Flou.

La déception m'envahit. Avec le baiser, j'avais cru que ses sentiments étaient clairs et qu'il le voulait autant que moi. Je m'étais trompé... Cachant mon mal être, je réponds cependant avec mon plus beau sourire :

- Oui, je comprends. Dans ce cas, j'attendrai.

- Merci, Naruto, murmure-t-il.

Sur ce, il se redresse. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ses tremblements avaient cessés. Il ramasse sa veste tombée un peu plus loin et se retourne vers moi et lance :

- Qu'est- ce que t'attends ? On va être en retard en espagnol !

- Euh... Mais c'est la récré !

- ça a sonné quand on ... Enfin, tu vois quoi.

Le rouge me monte aux joues je bafouille tout de même quelque chose qui devait ressembler à :

- Ah, ouais, j'vois.

Sur ce, je coures pour le rejoindre et nous nous éloignons en direction des bâtiments.

Le cours d'espagnol s'écoule et je suis dans une sorte de transe. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Je n'entends rien. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'invisible avait plaqué ses mains sur mes oreilles. Si bien que lorsqu'une personne prend la parole, je ne vois que ses lèvres remuer sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Après tout, je viens quand même de me prendre une sacré vent... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me chamboule le plus. C'est la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses lèvres si douces, son odeur. Je m'efforce avec application de me souvenir avec précision de tous les arômes qui la compose. C'est comme si ce parfum sillonnait tout mon corps, chaque pore de ma peau en étant imprégné. J'en ai d'ailleurs des frissons dans le dos.

Si bien que lorsque la cloche sonne, je ne l'entend pas et je reste assis à ma table, comme un parfait imbécile.

- Houhou Naruto ! T'es sûr que ça va ?

Je lève la tête avec un mouvement de retard. Hinata me regarde, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- Y'a que ça fait deux minutes que ça a sonné et environ quatre fois que je t'appelle sans réponses. Alors je renouvelle ma question : T'es sûr que ça va Naruto ?

- Oh, oui t'inquiète.

- Toujours aussi rêveur ! répondit-elle en riant

Je range mes affaires et nous partons. Arrivés devant les grilles du lycée :

- Bye, Naruto ! Et à demain ! lance Hinata sur un ton enjoué.

Et sur ce, elle dépose délicatement une bise sur ma joue avant de tourner les talons. Je la regarde s'éloigner, me frottant la joue avec un air béat. C'est vrai, Hinata a le don de me remonter le moral. Retrouvant mes esprits, je regarde l'heure : 16h45 . Et merde ! J'ai raté mon bus ! J'ai plus qu'a attendre le prochain ! Je pars donc en direction de l'arrêt de bus sans me presser.

J'arrive à l'arrête de bus avec cinq petites minutes d'avance bien que j'ai traîné autant que je pouvais. Je vérifie les horaires pour être sûr et me retourne. C'est alors que je pose mon regard sur lui. Des iris comme deux mers d'encre, ces mèches rebelles couleur onyx et ce visage tellement beau qu'il en devient presque irréel à mes yeux. Aucun doute, c'est bien Sasuke, assis sur le bans en face de l'arrête de bus, observant le ciel, sans grand intérêt. N'y résistant pas, je traverse la rue. Je m'approche sans bruit du banc et lance sur un air faussement enjoué :

- Hey ! ça fait longtemps !

Il détourne ses yeux du ciel pour me regarder. Et, un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres :

- Effectivement...

- Dis donc... J'ai une dernière question...

Il se crispe. Mais réponds quand même :

- Dis toujours.

- Et bien, j'peux espérer avoir une réponse claire un jour ? Même si elle est négative ?

Il se détend presque immédiatement puis réplique sur un ton détendu et calme :

- Sans problème.

Je lui souris. J'ouvrais la bouche pour le questionner sur les raisons de sa présence ici, mais il me prend de court et parle avant moi :

- Désolé, il faut que j'y aille. A demain Naruto.

- Ok. A demain...

Il se lève et tourne les talons avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Je ne me lasse pas de regarder sa silhouette diminuer au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que je ne la voit plus du tout. Je me retourne alors à contrecœur pour rejoindre l'arrêt . Mais lorsque je pose un pied sur la chaussée, le bus me passe sous le nez sans s'arrêter...

Et merde...


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Hey ! Rêve pas !**

Point De Vue de Naruto

- Mh...

Une douce chaleur me caresse le visage et me tire du sommeil. Frustré, j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et attends patiemment que l'inconscience me submerge de nouveau. Mais rien de vient. J'ai beau rester là de longues minutes, sans bouger, je ne me rendors pas.

Je soupire alors, résigné. Doucement je me remets sur le dos et cette chaleur inonde de nouveau mon visage. Prudemment, j'ouvre d'abord un oeil, puis l'autre. Je regarde autour de moi avant de me rendre compte qu'en faite, cette chaleur est tout simplement un rayon de soleil, filtrant à travers mes volets mal fermés. Alors, non sans mal, je me mets en position assise. A tâtons, je cherche mon portable sur ma table de nuit. Un fois en mains, je regarde l'heure : 11h45. Je bâille sans retenue et passe ma main sur mon visage. Je me force à me lever et sors de ma chambre d'un pas traînant. Je descends lourdement les escaliers et arrive dans la cuisine. Mon père est au rendez-vous, assis à sa place habituelle en lisant son journal :

- Salut, mon fils ! Alors cette grasse matinée ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, n'ayant pas encore émergé. Il étouffe un rire avant de m'apostropher joyeusement :

- Et ! N'oublie pas qu'on est samedi ! Pas de cours aujourd'hui ! D'habitude tu es plus enthousiaste !

Ne répondant toujours pas, je me dirige vers un placard et en sors un bol que je pose sur la table. J'allais attraper mes céréales lorsque la phrase de mon père me percute enfin. Samedi ? Samedi combien ? Je me précipite sur le calendrier. J'avais entouré en rouge la petite case indiquant : Samedi 09 Mars.

Je sursaute. C'est aujourd'hui ! Reprenant mes esprit, je me dépêche de prendre mon petit déjeuner écoutant d'une oreille distraite les tentatives médiocres de mon père pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ma vie :

- ...Et donc, aujourd'hui tu vois Hinata, c'est ça ? Et puis, tu sais...

Hinata ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé cherché pour me sortir une connerie pareille ? C'est Sasuke que j'vois ! Non mais j'vous jure ! ...Ah non. C'est vrai, j'me rappelle maintenant. Je lui ai tout simplement raconté des cracks ! Plutôt mourir que de lui avouer qu'en fait j'ai rendez-vous avec avec un mec ! Et que ce mec en question est votre petit-ami depuis environ six mois. Et oui, surprenant, hein ? Il est vrai que Sasuke m'avait laissé poireauter plusieurs semaines suite à ma déclaration. Et c'est au moment où j'avais perdu tout espoir qu'il était venu me trouver pour m'embrasser avec fougue, officialisant alors notre relation. Il est vrai qu'accepter notre homosexualité n'avait pas été chose aisée. Tout c'était passé si vite ! Encore aujourd'hui, le fait que nous sommes en couple reste un secret pour notre entourage, à une exception près : Hinata. Pour l'instant, nous le vivions bien tous les deux, mais nous savons pertinemment qu'un jour, il nous faudra l'annoncer à nos proches. Pour ce qui est du cas présent, je nage littéralement dans le bonheur. Chaque jour je m'attache de plus en plus à lui, sa présence m'est maintenant indispensable. Je suis amoureux, tout simplement.

Je soupire en revenant à la réalité. Mon père est toujours absorbé dans son bavardage :

- ...C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie Hinata et puis en plus elle est très gentille. Enfin tu vois mon fils, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu sois tombé amoureux d'elle et...

Amoureux d'Hinata ? S'il savait comme il est loin de la vérité... Interrompant son discours, je lance d'une vois vive :

- Papa, Hinata est ma meilleure amie, mais je ne l'aime pas !

Il marque un temps de surprise avant de répondre :

- Vraiment ? C'est bien dommage si tu veux mon avis et...

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. C'est sa façon à lui de me prouver qu'il s'intéresse à moi. C'est d'ailleurs les rares fois où nous nous parlons sans nous engueuler vu que je ne prends presque jamais pas la peine de répondre à son bavardage maladroit. Ignorant une nouvelle question, je tourne les talons et monte dans ma chambre sans débarrasser la table.

J'ouvre mes volets. Il fait un temps magnifique. Le ciel est d'un bleu turquoise soutenu et il n'y a pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. J'affiche un sourire ravi et me jette sur mon lit avant de soupirer de bonheur. Je ferme les yeux. Je pense à cette après-midi qui va être, je le sais, magique. Rien que l'idée que Sasuke soit avec moi, qu'il me serre dans ses bras et l'opportunité d'entendre son rire parfait me remplit d'un bonheur sans limites. Je tiens à être tout beau, tout propre ! Je regarde l'heure : 12h03. J'ai rendez-vous chez Sasuke à 14h.

Je me dirige donc vers mon armoire, histoire de dénicher la « tenue idéale ». Après dix minutes, je réussis à départager et opte pour des vêtements simples mais qui mettent bien mes formes en valeurs : Un tee-shirt gris clair, une veste noire et un jeans noir également.

Je fonce dans la douche et y reste trente minutes. Lorsque je coupe l'eau, je suis complètement détendu et fin prêt à affronter ce rendez-vous tant attendu. Je m'habille soigneusement et me regarde dans la glace. Qu'est-ce je ne ferais-je pas pour plaire à mon brun ? Je vois déjà ses yeux se poser sur moi et son sourire fendre son visage parfait. M'arrachant à cette image, je me coiffe. Enfin, façon de parler. Je passe juste mes doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés et leur compte est bon. Ensuite, j'inspecte minutieusement mon visage dans le miroir. Pas un seul bouton à l'horizon ! Quelle chance !

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain. Je fonce dans ma chambre regarder l'heure : 12h53. Ouf ! J'ai tout le temps que je veux ! Je glisse mon portable dans ma poche et descends en bas. Je me vautre dans le canapé et allume la télé. Je bouillonne d'impatience si bien que je ne sais même pas ce que je regarde.

Je me tiens désormais devant la villa des Uchiwa. La demeure est d'une rare beauté. J'envie Sasuke à chaque fois que je lui rends visite. Je soupire. Et dire que je vis dans une minuscule maison...

- Entre, Naruto !

Je tressaille. C'est sa voix. Je lève la tête et aperçois Sasuke à la fenêtre. Il affiche un grand sourire. Mon cœur gonfle de bonheur et mon excitation remonte en flèche. Acceptant son invitation, je traverse rapidement le jardin de façade et pénètre dans la demeure. Je referme soigneusement le porte derrière moi et, lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois Sasuke descendant les escaliers.

A peine a-t-il posé le pieds sur la dernière marche que, cédant à mes pulsions, je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres face à mon empressement. Mettant fin à notre baiser, il me murmure à l'oreille :

- On monte dans ma chambre ?

J'écarquille les yeux et je sens le feu envahir mes joues. Comment dois-je interpréter ses paroles ? Je lui jette un regard paniqué. Il me sourit, une lueur amusée dans les yeux :

- Calme-toi, je ne pensais pas forcément à ça. Mais nous serions sûrement mieux en étant assis tranquillement sur mon lit, c'est tout.

Je me détends et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Ma peur retombe. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me calmer lorsque nous montons les escaliers en silence. Arrivé dans sa chambre, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le lit, imité de peu par Sasuke. Un silence embarrassé s'installe. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, je le lève et me plante devant la fenêtre. Je regarde dehors sans vraiment voir ce qui s'y passe, plongé dans mes pensées.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement. Il s'est levé du lit et se tiens juste derrière moi. Il me fixe avec un air interrogateur et je me contente de répondre sur le ton de la conversation :

- Euh... J'essaye de jauger à quel point je tiens à toi. Mais je crois que c'est impossible, en fait.

Sa surprise laisse vite place à un sourire radieux. Une sensation de bonheur m'envahit immédiatement. Lui qui, d'habitude, dissimule ses émotions... Un seul de ses sourire et je tiens à peine sur mes jambes.

N'y résistant pas, je m'avance vers lui et l'enlace doucement. C'est tellement agréable... Son odeur m'enivre. J'inspire profondément plusieurs fois de suite pour pouvoir la sentir de tout mon saoul. J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son épaule. Je suis si bien...

Tout doucement, il me relève la tête pour que nos regard se croisent. Et, avec douceur, dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter un maximum de ce moment. Puis, nous nous séparons. J'ai l'impression de fondre sur place. Je m'assois donc sur le lit pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête. Il me fait un effet fou ! Après quelques instants, je recouvre mes esprits tranquillement. Je lui jette un regard. Il me fixe, hésitant. Je l'interroge du regard. Il ne me répond pas. Et, il paraît enfin se décider. Il s'approche du lit à petits pas furtifs et s'assoit à mes côté.

Et, sans que j'ai le temps de respirer, il m'embrasse avec fougue. Il enferme mes poignets dans ses mains et me plaque contre le lit tout en approfondissant notre baiser. Nos respirations s'accélèrent. Il me libère enfin de son emprise et ses mais se glissent sous mon tee-shirt sans que nos lèvres ne se séparent. Le contact de ses mains baladeuse sur mon torses me procurent des sensations nouvelles. Et, c'est à bout de souffle que nous rompons enfin notre baiser.

Sans une minute de répit, il entreprend d'hôter mon tee-shirt mais je l'arrête d'une main :

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

- Mais... J-Je ne sais pas si...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

Sur ce, il m'enlève mon tee-shirt et le jette par terre. Il commence par caresser mon torse du bout des doigts. Cette sensation est plus qu'agréable. Une chaleur inconnue m'envahit. Puis, il descend un peu et se mets à suçoter mon tétons gauche. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il affiche alors un sourire satisfait et mordille le petit bout de peau rose. Je me cambre. Il continue inlassablement à mesure que mon plaisir augment . Puis, il se désintéresse enfin de mon téton pour descendre doucement vers mon entrejambe, me couvrant de baisers papillons. La chaleur devient de plus en plus intense. Je me retiens de gémir à chaque fois que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec ma peau. Tranquillement, il remonte et me chuchote des paroles rassurante à l'oreille tandis qu'il déboutonne mon jeans :

- Hey, mon ange ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Je t'aime.

Sa bouche retrouve alors la mienne avec avidité. Nos baisers repartent de plus belle. Je suis dans un tel état d'ébullition que je remarque à peine mon jeans glisser sur mes jambes, dévoilant mon caleçon, le tissu tendu par mon érection.

Mais soudain, je me rends compte avec stupeur que Sasuke,lui, est encore entièrement habillé. Une vague de mécontentement m'envahit. Hey ! Rêve pas ! Je me retourne brusquement pour me retrouver à califourchon au dessus de mon brun qui me regarde avec surprise. Je me contente de lui adresser un sourire féroce avant d'enlever sa chemise. Je découvre son torse si bien sculpté. Je me concentre alors sur ses abdominaux. J'en refais le contour avec ma langue tandis que mes mains jouent avec ses tétons. Le brun gémit. Je lui jette un regard. Ses joues ont pris un rose soutenu. Je sourie et continue mes caresses. Puis, je à remonte à son cou où je dépose plusieurs baisers papillons avant de retrouver à sa bouche où je l'embrasse passionnément. Il me rend mon baiser avec avidité. Mes mains découvrent chaque parcelle de sa peau pendant que les siennes descendent sournoisement mon caleçon. Cependant je me laisse faire, attendant la suite avec impatience. Nos lèvres se quittent. Nous sommes tout deux à bout de souffle mais ceci n'arrête pas mon brun qui, une fois mon intimité dévoilée, la prend en main commence un long va-et-vient. Je gémis à plusieurs reprises avant de souffler entre deux halètements :

- Sa'key, pl-plus vite !

Obéissant à mon désir, le ténébreux accélère la cadence. Je hurle mon plaisir. Cependant, le douleur que me procure mon érection est intenable. Je dis alors essayant de contrôler ma voix :

- Sasuke ! J-Je crois que je vais... Haa !

Le brun fronce les sourcils. Apparemment il ne s'est pas encore assez amusé à son goût. Sa frustration laisse alors place à un sourire sournois. J'essaye de comprendre ce changement soudain mais je suis dans un tel état d'excitation que ma vue est trouble. Et, tout d'un coup, je hurle de plaisir. Sasuke m'appuie sur le gland, s'amusant de la situation. Il appuie plusieurs fois, déclenchant à chaque fois mes hurlements. Je mécris alors :

- Sasuke ! A-Arrête ! Je vais vraiment... Haaa !

Je jouis alors en dans un dernier cri de plaisir. Il affiche un sourire satisfait. Mais ce n'est pas finit, loin de là. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je plaque brusquement le brun sur le lit avant qu'il est eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Impatient, je lui arrache son caleçon avec les dents et fixe son membre avec un sourire pervers avant de le prendre en bouche. Il laisse échapper un gémissement avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. J'accélère mon va-et-vient tandis que ses gémissements s'intensifient. Mon érection repart de plus belle. J'abandonne son membre pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille où je chuchote :

- T'es prêt ?

Entre deux gémissements il me murmure :

- Hn.

Sur ce, il se retourne sur le ventre. Je lui passe d'abord mes doigts, qu'il humidifie du mieux qu'il peut. Alors, tout doucement, mon doigt le pénètre. Il se crispe. Pour le rassurer, j'embrasse sa nuque et ma main gauche caresse ses hanches tandis que je commence un long va-et-vient. Le brun laisse échapper des gémissement. J'accélère la cadence et ceux-ci de transforment en cris, de plus en plus rapprochés. Alors, tranquillement, j'ajoute un autre doigt et continue le va-et-vient, allant de plus en plus vite. Le ténébreux hurle de plus en plus fort.

Puis, me lassant, je retire mes doigts et me prépare à le pénétrer. Il halète.

Je couvre tout son dos de baisers papillons jusqu'à me retrouver au creux de son épaule tandis que je le pénètre en douceur. Une fois chose faite, je recommence un long va-et-vient. Il souffle alors :

-N-Naru ! Plus vite !

Accédant à sa demande, j'accélère, donnant de grands coups de bassins. Le ténébreux hurle son plaisir. Accélérant encore, je donne des coups encore plus brusques. Sasuke se cambre et jouit en hurlant avant que je n'éjacule en lui et me retire.

Je me laisse alors tomber lourdement sur le lit, épuisé. Il me prend alors dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. Je soupire de bonheur. Je voudrais que ce moment dure toujours mais je sens malgré moi le sommeil me submerger. Je chuchote alors avant de m'endormir :

- Sasuke... Je t'aime.

Le brun resserre son étreinte et souffle alors au creux de mon oreille :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto.

The End.


End file.
